A Little Bit of Trouble
by lissie21
Summary: Battle's over and so are Kagome and Inuyasha. What happens when Kagome saves Sesshomaru only to find he's not the Sesshomaru she knows. Rated M for Possible future mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bit of Trouble

This is the first fanfiction that I've written in years so be gentle. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters sadly. This is ourly for fun and the entertainment of friends and fans everywhere. This story idea is all mine. Any relation to other stories is completely accidental as I have never read one like this before ;). Have fun and enjoy.

Chapter 1

It had been four months since the group had defeated Naraku and two months since Kagome broke off her engagement to Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had finally gotten married and with the help of Kohaku and Shippo were working to rebuild the Demon Slayer's village. The work was progressing slowly due to Sango's pregnant condition. Inuyasha had gone off somewhere "to train" soon after he and Kagome had ended their relationship and decided to remain friends. Which left Kagome to wander the Feudal Era as a priestess helping in villages that she passed and purifying demons trying to restore balance to the land. The sacred jewel had left more of a scar than anyone had realized.

When the jewel disappeared it did not take all of its evil energy with it and the effects were beginning to show. The land was becoming more polluted by the day and unable to find the source all Kagome could do was to fix the problems that she found.

The Bone Eaters Well still allowed her to return home when she needed to but she found that she traveled back and forth less now than she had when seeking the shards. It had been about 3 months since she had traveled back to her time and she still felt no need to return yet. This was her time now and the place she was needed the most. Even though she now traveled alone she was happy that she was accomplishing so much. She had even replaced her modern clothes for the robes of a priestess and carried only a bag filled with essentials such as a spare change of clothes, a book, hygiene products, some food and water, and a few other odds and ends. And over her right shoulder was her bow and a quiver of arrows.

It was almost noon when she entered the Western Territory. She walked down the road when she suddenly began to feel uneasy. Something off to the right of the path was giving off a sinister aura and it sent chills down her spine. Quickly Kagome drew her bow and knocked an arrow into place as she proceeded into the woods towards the aura. She walked about 200 paces before she entered a clearing and blanched at the sight in front of her. A huge demon with tentacles like Naraku had Lord Sesshomaru by the throat and was sucking the energy from him. The demon pulsed as if swallowing the energy every few seconds. Rin and Jaken were unconscious just behind Sesshomaru's struggling form. Bakusaiga lay abandoned 30 feet away. Sesshomaru was struggling to breath while clawing at the demon's tentacles, poison dripping from his claws.

Without hesitation Kagome aimed and fired an arrow straight at the demon's heart, or where she assumed his heart was. Her purifying power in that arrow was so great due to her anger at the scene before her the demon barely had time to scream before he was engulfed in a purifying light that removed every trace of him but for the three bodies on the ground.

Quickly Kagome dropped her bow and ran to Rin and Jaken to see if they were all right. They were both breathing normally as though they were in a deep sleep and from her first look they did not seem to be injured. Breathing a sigh of relief, more for Rin than for Jaken, Kagome turned to inspect the Inu lord. Sesshomaru hadn't moved since he hit the ground and Kagome hadn't Paid much attention to him since the demon was purified. As she approached she noticed that his clothes looked baggier than usual. He was engulfed in fabric as he lay there unmoving his long silver hair shielding his face.

Kagome knelt next to the Daiyoukai and rolled him onto his back. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she stared wide eyed at the youkai before her. He looked younger! He was younger! What was that thing that had a hold of him? Is this permanent? Kagome was in shock. She had never seen anything like this and had no idea about what to do or how to act.

Suddenly Sesshomaru heaved a huge sigh and groaned as he reached for his head and opened his eyes. Kagome gaped. Would he even recognize her? What if this whole transformation had effected his memory as well? He could kill her!

"Umm." Kagome started as Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "How are you feeling?" She had no idea if she should call him Lord or not considering his possible state of mind he may not even know that he is Lord of the West. So in this situation she thought it was better to just forget saying his name until she knew everything about his current state.

"Miko why would it bother you how this Sesshomaru is feeling?" Sesshomaru answered in a gruff and raspy voice.

"Well I did just save your life and I wanted to know what happened to you and your companions." Kagome replied still unsure if he recognized her or not. "Do you want some water?" Sesshomaru stared at her wide eyed for a moment and then nodded. Kagome moved to retrieve her water bottle from her pack. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her body even when she had returned to her spot kneeling at his side. Who was this girl, no woman, and why was she caring for him like this.

"Let me help you sit up." Kagome said. Shesshomaru nodded and Kagome leaned forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders to support him as he pushed himself off the ground. Damn she smelled good. Once he was sitting steadily Kagome grabbed her water bottle. While still supporting Sesshomaru with one hand she raised the bottle to his lips and allowed him to drink. When he was finished she put the bottle down and looked back only to lock eyes with the powerful Daiyouki. He didn't look like he could be any older than 23. His gaze was so intense Kagome had to look away as her cheaks began to turn a deep shade of red.

Sesshomaru reached up and put a clawed hand on her cheek and smiled mischievously as he turned her face so that he could once more look into her dazzling brown eyes. Kagome bit her lip and tried to look away as his gaze deepened but his hand held her in place.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagome asked tentatively. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her breath was coming in short gasps.

"Returning a favor." Sesshomaru said smiling just before his lips crashed passionately onto Kagome'.

`From the author:

Thank you for reading pleas rate and fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: As always I do not own Inuyasha or the characters etc. etc.

Due to the outstanding reviews of my readers I decided to give you all a little gift of chapter 2 Yeah! I do apologize for any mistakes I may have made in this chapter I wrote it around 4 am after staying up all night cause my muse (we'll call her Cassie cause I like that name) decided that I shouldn't go to sleep till I wrote another chapter. So here it is Enjoy! :) *Cassie Applauds

Kagome's eyes closed as she surrendered to the kiss. Only when Sesshomaru's tongue slid across her lips did she begin to panic. She removed her arm that had been supporting him and slid away as the sudden change in pressure caused Sesshomaru to fall back toward the ground. Using his hand that had been holding Kagome in place to cushion his fall as he began to laugh. Kagome had risen to her feet and had a look of shock and rage on her face not knowing whether to react to hearing Sesshomaru laugh for the first time or to having been kissing him only seconds ago without her permission. But damn he was a good kisser.

Kagome just stood there waiting for Sesshomaru to finish. "If you're quite done would you like to explain to me what happened and why the hell you just decided to kiss me on a whim?" Kagome blurted out fed up with feeling like the punch line in some crass joke.

Sesshomaru looked up at her with a huge grin on his face. "That's pretty much it, I Kissed you on a whim." He said his smile turning into a smirk. "You were asking for it with the way you were blushing. Don't deny that you liked it. I could feel your heart racing the entire time." Sesshomaru got to his feet feeling much better after kissing this woman. It was like her kiss had given him a renewed sense of energy. Kagome glared at him. She looked just as pretty, if not more, when she was angry. He began to walk toward her. For every step he took forward she took one step away until her back was up against a tree.

"You didn't answer my other question." Kagome said.

"And what question was that my dear?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the distance between them.

"What happened to you and your group before I got here?" She asked as Sesshomaru bent down to nuzzle the nape of her neck. Before he reached it he stopped short. What group? Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and she gestured behind him to Jaken and Rin's sleeping forms. Sesshomaru slowly turned around to look at his pack. He did not recognize them but moved towards them to inspect the damage. He could not recall their faces but he could smell his sent on the toad and the human girl.

Kagome moved forward and watched the daiyoukai as he looked over his companions with confusion clouding his features. "I don't remember." He said quietly. "I don't remember what happened. I don't remember these two but they have my sent on them." He hated being an emotional wreck but for some reason he could not hide his feelings from this woman. What had she done to him to make him act this way? He turned to Kagome with a sad expression on his face. "What happened to me?" he asked. Kagome stared at him, sorrow and pity written on her face, as she tried to empathize with this different Sesshomaru. He had never been this open before. What had happened to him to turn him into the frozen lord she know.

Kagome began to explain the scene that she had found Sesshomaru in not 30 minutes previously, about his status, and other things she thought he should know. "But I have no idea what happened to Rin and Jaken or if your... condition has something to do with that demon or occurred earlier because of something else." Kagome concluded. Sesshomaru sat with a blank look on his face as he processed all of the information Kagome had given him. Kagome sat in silence waiting for Sesshomaru to speak. This situation would be hard for anyone to deal with.

"So my father is dead and I am Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded. "And I have a half brother named Inuyasha whom you traveled with but don't anymore."

"More or less."

"And I travel with those two," Sesshomaru said pointing at Rin and Jaken. "But not you."

"Correct."

"But we know each other."

"Yes."

"Why are you unclaimed?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly staring into Kagome's eyes once again.

"What?" Kagome asked stunned. Why would Sesshomaru of all people ask her a question like that? True he didn't remember most of his life right now but still.

"MILORD!" Saved by the toad. Jaken yelled flinging himself onto Sesshomaru's lap sobbing. "Oh Milord! I was so worried about you!. " Sesshomaru looked to be at a loss for words as he gently patted Jaken on the head and let him weep on his lap. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she realized that in normal circumstances Shesshomaru would have flung the toad into a nearby tree or stepped on his head before touching his vassal in a comforting manner.

Rin began to stir as well and Kagome got up and moved to the side as the girl also got up and ran to Sesshomaru, who embraced her. She turned her back on the cute exchange and began to pack up her things. She planned on returning to her journey as soon as she said her goodbyes. A hand on her arm stopped her just as she was about to pick up her bow. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing too close to her.

"Don't go." He whispered in her ear sounding commanding yet his eyes betrayed a hint of desperation.

They stood frozen in this way for several minutes as Jaken had a tantrum in the background about how his lord should not lower himself to touch a filthy, stinking human which neither of them heard. Unable to speak Kagome just nodded. She understood that Sesshomaru was scared and right now he needed her to stay with him if only for support. Little did she know this was not the only thing on the young lord's mind.

* Please favorite story and review I love to hear feedback. And I do take suggestions into account. Let me know if you would like to here more from me and Cassie. :) We're having fun with this. I think Cassie gets excited when I write. Even if it's not the novels she tries to jam into my head just to get attention. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Ok I've now uploaded 3 chapters in 24 hours. Cassie (my muse) has been working overtime. Honestly I'm already writing Chapter 6 but I want to wait to publish more just in case Cassie decides to take a vacation. "Ha that's unlikely since you're finally listening to me for once. I'm going to keep giving you Ideas till your head explodes if you don't keep writing!" *Evil laughs. You see what I have to work with. LOL anyway here is Chapter 3. Please enjoy. Review, Like, Favorite and all that Jazz. As always I love your feedback. :)

Sesshomaru smiled and released Kagome's arm. Once again her heart was beating irregularly and she felt like she had just run a marathon. Shesshomaru loved the effect he was having on her and was itching to get her alone again just to see what other reactions she would have for him. He stopped himself from imaging too much for he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the group or scare Kagome with his desire. Curbing his wandering mind he turned toward his pack and announced that Kagome would be joining them. Kagome noticed how he made the statement as though this arrangement were an indefinite thing. Which for him it was.

Kagome retrieved her bow and walked toward the group only to be met by Rin. The little girl was bouncing up and down with excitement. She grabbed Kagome's hand and started pulling her forward toward the rest of the group as she fired off a million questions per second. Kagome could barely get a word in edgewise. So she stopped and knelt down in front of the child and placed a finger against the young girl's lips stopping her consistent jabbering.

"Rin I understand that you are excited and have a lot of questions for me, but when you ask them all at once I won't be able to remember them all. So here is what we will do. You may ask me one question at a time and then wait for my answer. Once I have answered you may then ask me another question. Is that acceptable for you?" Kagome said in a firm motherly tone. She loved this little girl and was happy to answer her questions but even she had her limits. She was a priestess not a saint.

"Yes Lady Kagome!" Rin said beaming. She had never expected that this wonderful lady would answer ALL of her questions. After all Jaken usually ignored her and Sesshomaru stayed silent most of the time and didn't care to answer questions that he deemed unimportant.

"Please call me Kagome. Lady is too formal and we are friends." Kagome smiled as Rin jumped up and down. Now she had three friends. Kagome laughed at the little girls excitement as she stood up to follow Sesshomaru. Their eyes locked and Kagome could sense some raw desire coming from Sesshomaru but she couldn't understand why.

Sesshomaru had been watching the interaction between Kagome and his small companion and had begun to think of how good a mother Kagome would make some day. He began to imagine what Kagome would be like with their pups and a low growl escaped his lips. Luckily no one noticed but the toad who began to stare at the Miko with disgust. He did not approve of his master's choice and didn't understand how this had occurred. His master hated humans. In the past he had tolerated his brother's wench but now she was alone.

Jaken remembered the day that they found out that the half-breed and this Miko were no longer together. Good riddance he had thought. He had personally delivered the news to his master who accepted the news without looking up from his work. He had assumed that his master didn't care about the relationship one way or another. Now he was not so sure.

Kagome broke the silence, "So where are we headed." Sesshomaru broke their gaze and thought for a moment.

"We need to find out what happened and before we can do that we need information." Sesshomaru answered. The only problem was he didn't know where to get the information. This land had changed so much and if his father was dead so could many of the others that he would have liked to ask for assistance. Assistance, not help. No matter how old Sesshomaru was he would not ask for help.

"May I make a suggestion?" Kagome asked not wanting to overstep her bounds. This Sesshomaru was new territory for her. She watched him as he sighed and nodded. She thought it was a sigh of exasperation but really it was a sigh of relief. "Well we could either go to your castle and search the library there for information, or we could head to my home in Edo and consult the priestess Kaede. Honestly I think option two would be best. I don't know how well your servants will react to your current... condition. "

Sesshomaru stared at the Miko. She was indeed smart... for a human.

"What do you mean my lord's condition!" Jaken shouted. He really hadn't noticed.

"Jaken," Kagome said. The Imp looked taken aback at being addressed so informally by this human. "Take a good look at Lord Sesshomaru. He is younger."

Jaken looked shocked. How could he not have noticed. His lord was a little shorter and not as muscular. Sesshomaru's face was younger and the look in his eyes bared no sorrow or hardship. His lord was not here. This was a stranger. Jaken began to cry.

"Oh Milord! I promise we will fix this and restore you to your rightful self..." Jaken went on blubbering between promises and shouts of "Oh Milord". To him it was like his master had caught some strange disease or worse died, and in a way he had. They had no idea if they would be able to change him back or retrieve the memories he had lost. Kagome thought to herself 'would that really be so bad. This Sesshomaru is kinder and gentler than his older self. I might actually grow to like this one.'

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said catching the young lord's gaze. "Out of curiosity, how old are you now?"

"Ah Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked again. "This Sesshomaru is 157." Of course demons age at a much slower pace than humans. She should have realized. Damn his deceiving looks. That must mean normally he is close to 1000 years old. Kagome admittedly was suffering from a little shell shock at this new information when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"We will go to your village." Sesshomaru said over Jaken's cries. He gestured for Kagome to lead the way and picking up Jaken by the scruff of the neck and the staff of two heads in the other hand he followed. It was quite a sight to see a human priestess leading the powerful Lord of the West as he carried his weeping servant.

Authors notes:

Ok so some of you may notice throughout the story the Sesshomaru slips in and out of formal language such as referring to himself in the third person. I did this on purpose. Younger Sesshomaru is much more immature than his older self. He is still in a state where he longs for companionship and although he does not particularly enjoy showing emotions he does not think that they are a weakness and accepts them from himself and his companions.

Jaken had a bit of a flashback and this will be expanded later I promise.

Rin is a child and therefore does not notice much of a difference or if she does she simply views Sesshomaru as the same person that cares for her.

Other tidbits that haven't really been covered. Kagome does have a house in Edo for her to live in while she is there. The villagers wanted her to have a permanent place in this era for her to call home.

I think I've covered everything I wanted to .

Once again review, fan, etc, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Little bit of Trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Once again I do not own Inuyasha or the characters etc. blah blah blah. So my dear fans it is time for another not so long awaited chapter :). I know I'm amazing uploading 4 chapters in such a small amount of time. Well that's what summer and an annoying muse gets you. "That's not very nice Alyse." "Well that's what you get for once more keeping me up past 4 in the morning." "You loved every minute of it ;)." "Whatever that just means our wonderful fans are going to get more chapters sooner." "Overdose them then let them go through withdrawal for a week." "No that's mean but at the rate you're going the story will be finished before they even get a chance to suffer withdrawal do to my lazy habits." "True. Now end this banter so they can read the new chapter and go to bed so you can write more when you're fully rested." Enjoy. And apologies for the long internal monologue we love to go at it sometimes. ;)

After an hour of Jaken's useless drivel Kagome couldn't take it anymore. His whines were giving her a headache and she was beginning to miss the old Sesshomaru who would have violently stopped his vassal's whining within seconds of its beginning. Kagome started rubbing her temples. Maybe she would go home for a night once they got back to Edo to restock on pain killers.

5 minutes later:

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Everyone stopped and stared at Kagome. "Jaken your whining is not helping anyone and if you don't shut up this second I will be the one to knock you unconscious instead of Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was wide eyed in shock. Where did his little Kagome get the nerve to talk like that to his servant, it was kind of a turn on. Even more of a shock to him was this information that he would use violence on his servants for expressing their emotions. He glanced down at the imp in his hand who was still sniffling but a lot quieter than he had been in the last hour. He slowly released his grip and let Jaken fall to the ground along with the staff of two heads.

"Jaken you heard the lady. Cease your noise at once." Jaken sucked in a labored breath and slowly became silent.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he walked towards her. She gulped. Had she gone too far when she had chastised Jaken? He was inches away now. Too close for comfort in her opinion. She moved to take a step back when she found herself unable to move due to the strong hands grasping her arms. If Sesshomaru was indeed weaker than he used to be you could have fooled her. His grasp was firm and unyielding though gentle. Although she could not break free even if she tried he was not hurting her. He leaned forward until his lips tickled her ear lobe.

"Don't think I have forgotten that you did not answer this Sesshomaru's question earlier." He whispered seductively so only she could hear. "I promise you will answer me." He licked her ear and she shivered from the touch. He smirked, that was just the reaction he had hoped for. "Next time my vassal is bothering you say something sooner." He moved back and looked into her eyes as she shakily nodded. He smiled again and released her.

Kagome let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her body was on fire and she was surprised that she was still standing. What the hell? What sick game was Sesshomaru playing that he would do something like that? What she wouldn't give for a cold shower right now. Little did she know Sesshomaru needed the same thing. He had separated from her due to a little problem growing in his neither regions. Kagome's arousal had sparked his own. He hadn't meant to take it that far. Luckily for her Rin and Jaken had been there or it could have gone much farther.

"We will camp here for the night." Sesshomaru said as he went off to hunt for food... and to take care of his little problem.

Jaken and Rin went about setting up camp while Kagome stared at the spot where the daiyoukai had disappeared into the tree line. Kagome finally came back to reality when she felt Rin tugging on her sleeve. Kagome blinked and looked down at the small child smiling.

"Would Kagome like to come take a bath with Rin?" Rin asked shyly waiting for the woman's refusal.

"You know Rin, that is exactly what I need right now. I just happen to know the perfect spot too," Kagome said. Rin smiled and began to follow Kagome to a hidden spring that she had discovered long ago during her travels with Inuyasha. "Jaken stay here and wait for lord Sesshomaru to return. We won't be long." Kagome called over her shoulder to the Imp. He didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken to him. He was still angry about the interaction she had had with his lord. It wasn't right.

Kagome and Rin reached the hot spring and as quickly as she could Rin was undressed and in the water. Kagome retrieved her bathing supplies out of her bag and set the rest of her things by a tree not too far from the spring so that if she needed to defend them she could still reach her bow and arrows. She removed her clothes and slowly sank into the warm water as Rin splashed around playfully.

Rin played in the water while Kagome relaxed for about ten minutes. "Rin come here and let me wash your hair." Kagome said as soon as the girl settled down. Rin swam over and stared in wonder at the bottles of cream Kagome had retrieved from the side of the spring. "Turn around." Kagome ordered when Rin was in front of her. She rubbed the shampoo into the child's hair massaging it into her scalp. Rin gave a contented sigh. Having her hair washed felt so good, and the cream smelled so good. Kagome had her lean back in the water as she cradled her head and rinsed the soap out. She repeated the process with some conditioner and released the girl to play as she repeated the process on her own hair. Kagome shared a washcloth with Rin which she put more good smelling soap on.

Soon they were both clean and ready to head back to camp. They dressed quickly and returned to find Jaken alone cooking a boar that obviously Sesshomaru had brought back. There was no sign of the young lord. Kagome pushed him from her mind. She retrieved her brush from her bag and proceeded to comb out her tangled hair. When she was finished she had Rin sit in front of her and proceeded to comb her hair as well. Rin began telling Kagome about how much fun she had had that day an how glad she was that Kagome would be traveling with them. Kagome zoned out as Rin began to talk about all the things they would do together.

Kagome's mind wandered to her last interaction with Sesshomaru. '"Don't think I have forgotten that you did not answer this Sesshomaru's question earlier... I promise you will answer me."' Was he talking about the question that Jaken interrupted? '"Why are you unclaimed?'" What does this all mean? Why would Sesshomaru even care about something like that.

Kagome absentmindedly began to braid Rin's hair just so she would have something to do with her hands. She refused to jump to conclusions about this new Sesshomaru. Two questions still haunted her though. What would happen when he changed back to his normal self? What would happen if he didn't?

Authors note: ohhh Please review I'm getting such a good high from all your lovely comments :). Who knew I was a feedback junkie? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I don't own inuyasha blah blah etc.

**-WARNING- THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! It is clearly marked so don't read it if Limey stuff bothers you. This story is rated M for a reason and trust me it will definitely get worse in later chapters. This is my final warning on this issue. I will always clearly mark these area so that they can be avoided for those who wish to do so. You have been warned read at your own risk... Have fun :3.**

It did not take Sesshomaru long to find and kill a young boar for their dinner after he had finished relieving his problem. How could this woman have such a strong effect on him? Another thing bothered him why hadn't he tried to take her as a mate before he lost his memory and apparently his age? Of course she claimed she had been with his half brother but that wouldn't have made a difference. Even now she had been free of him for months why was she still unclaimed?

No matter how hard he tried Sesshomaru could not stop thinking of the young miko. He finished preparing the boar and ate his fill to give himself more time to think and to avoid disgusting the humans with his eating habits. He lifted the carcass with one hand and headed back to camp. When he reached the camp he was disturbed to find only his vassal in sight. He threw the dead animal at Jaken's feet, somehow knowing that the toad would cook it without complaint, and followed Kagome's sent into the woods away from the campsite.

*Warning* Mature Content beyond this point!

Sesshomaru moved quickly through the trees until the sound of laughter stopped him dead in his tracks. He crept forward silently until he could see what was happening through the treeline but still remain unseen. His eyes widened as he was met with the sight of a fully naked Kagome. She and Rin were splashing in the hot spring. Sesshomaru felt himself harden at the sight of Kagome's round breasts. His eyes traveled down to try and catch a glimpse of her womanhood but was blocked by the steamy water.

Kagome took a cloth from the young girl and began to rub it along her neck and down her arms then back to run across her supple breasts. Sesshomaru stifled a groan. How he wished to be that cloth touching every intimate part of this beautiful woman. He reached into his pants and pulled out his engorged member and began stroking it slowly matching Kagome's movements and imagining it was her hand that pleasured him. Kagome dipped the cloth into the water to wash the area between her legs. Sesshomaru moaned as Kagome gasped from the sensation of the rough cloth caressing her sensitive bud.

Seshomaru began to pump faster as he realized she was almost finished. Wishing to reach his climax before she finished touching herself he steadied himself by holding to a tree with one hand and pumping vigorously with the other.

"Are you ready to go Rin." Kagome asked the child unaware of the position Sesshomaru was in just behind the tree.

"Yes Kagome." Rin replied.

"Come then." Smiled Kagome standing up.

That did it Sesshomaru came as if Kagome had asked him to instead of speaking to Rin. He bit his lip to stifle his cry of pleasure as his seed fell onto the plants in front of him. Next time it would be different. Next time it would be Kagome begging for his completion as he claimed her. Sesshomaru smiled thinking of "Next Time."

*Warning* ends here

Shesshomaru allowed the girls to walk back to the camp site alone as he caught his breath. He did not want to alert the miko to his presence or his intensions just yet. As soon as they were out of hearing distance he stripped down and entered the water where Kagome had been only moments before. Her crisp smell still hung to the air and, along with the warm water, gave him a sense of complete serenity.

Soon he wouldn't have to resort to tactics like this just to revel in her sweet smell. If everything went according to his plan soon Kagome would be his forever. All he had to do was get her alone.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he concocted the perfect plan to win the priestess's heart. Yes this would work. Very soon he would have the perfect mate and everything would be perfect. He was Lord of the West after all. What woman in her right mind could refuse him? Especially this woman who showed so much desire just from a single look that he gave her. There was no way anything could go wrong. He knew she desired him. After all he had smelled her arousal when he had held her earlier. He smirked to himself. Not long now and everything would be perfect.

The sun was setting as Sesshomaru slowly removed himself from the water. Shaking the excess water from his body he dressed and turned to head back to the camp. Smirking, he planned on having fun with the miko when he reached the camp site. He almost began to laugh as he imagined the look on the miko's face when he walked back at the site of his wet hair and damp clothes.

Kagome had finished braiding Rin's hair and had tied the ends so that her French pigtails hung just behind her shoulders. Rin was so excited by the change she quickly moved to show Jaken. The toad showed no interest in the girl's new hairstyle and moved to get away from her as quickly as possible which began a merry chase for Rin. Kagome smiled as she watched Rin chase an annoyed Jaken around the campsite. She began to laugh as Jaken, who had tripped on a root, was tackled by Rin who promptly began to tickle the imp mercilessly. It was at this moment that Sesshomaru entered the clearing.

Sesshomaru observed the scene before him. Jaken was yelling at Rin to release him, Rin was laughing and refusing to release him, and Kagome was breathless from laughing so hard. She was beautiful and he longed to see her breathless for other reasons. Damn he was going to need a lot more cold baths before this was over.

Finally catching her breath and wiping tears of joy from her eyes Kagome finally looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She could have sworn there was a hint of red in his eyes but a second look made her think she was seeing things. That was when she noticed Sesshomaru's hair and the direction from which he had entered the clearing.

Kagome gasped as he approached her. "S-sesshomaru... W-why is your hair wet?" Kagome stuttered. Sesshomaru knelt down smirking. His face inches from her own. Kagome couldn't breathe.

Author: I know I'm mean but I do love a good cliff hanger :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note**: I don't own Inuyasha etc. etc. etc. I really need to start pacing myself with these chapters. I'm just a sucker for begging I guess. Oh well ask and ye shall receive. in my opinion Sesshomaru's asking for a good kick in the pants, but hey what'll you do he's like a teenage boy...well dog boy lol.

"So you noticed." Sesshomaru said running his fingers through Kagome's own wet hair. "I would think that was obvious. I took a bath in the hot spring a few yards that way." Sesshomaru nodded toward the edge of the woods where he had emerged moments ago and where Kagome and Rin had returned from less than 20 minutes ago.

"Oh," Kagome gulped. She and Rin hadn't run into Sesshomaru on the way to or from the hot spring. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she connected the dots. Sesshomaru's grin widened at the look of horror on her face and he began to laugh. Kagome's shocked expression quickly turned to one of intense anger. She couldn't control herself and attempted to smack the offending youkai. Her hand was just about to make contact with Sesshomaru's face when suddenly something stopped her hand just before impact.

He moved so fast she hadn't seen it. She felt her wrist in the tight grasp of Sesshomaru's left hand. He slowly brought her fingers to his lips and placed gentle kisses on each one before turning her hand over. His lips moved to the sensitive spot on her wrist. He playfully alternated nibbling and kissing her wrist while looking up into her eyes. His ministrations soon earned a small moan from the woman's slightly parted lips.

After leaving one final kiss. Sesshomaru moved his lips to Kagome's neck. Kissing the juncture between her shoulder and her neck which would soon bare his mark if everything turned out well. Kagome shuddered and Sesshomaru moved to whisper in her ear. "Hands like yours should never be raised in violence." He smiled and pulled away from the miko to see her face. Only she didn't have a look of satisfaction on her face as he had hoped. Instead her eyes betrayed a sadness that he didn't understand.

"That's not the kind of world we live in." Kagome responded as she pushed past the shocked lord. What did she mean by that? What kind of world did they live in?

Kagome moved to the fire to check and see if the boar was done cooking. She didn't dare to look at the daiyouki that was observing her from the other side of the clearing. She was confused. She had too many feelings at the moment that she chose to go on autopilot. She was angry at Sesshomaru for spying on her while she was bathing and about him gloating about it to get a reaction from her. She was embarrassed not just for being seen naked but because she couldn't even defend herself by slapping that pervert. She was upset that her own body would betray her at the slightest touch from this strange Sesshomaru. Finally she was plain confused because she didn't understand what was going on with Sesshomaru's actions. She couldn't get involved with him. For all she knew he would give up on her once he returned to normal. He would leave her and she refused to have her heart broken by another Inu Youkai.

Kagome sighed and began serving food for Rin and herself. Jaken and Sesshomaru could get their own food if they wanted any. She carried the food over to where Rin had been picking flowers and handed her a plate. Rin smiled and began inhaling her food. She never complained about being hungry and tended to eat when she could. Kagome realized she hadn't seen the young girl eat since they started their journey and she had no idea how long it had been prior to that. She made a mental note to be sure that Rin ate at regular intervals throughout the days to come.

Kagome wasn't really hungry. She was too mad to eat properly so she simply picked at her food. When she had eaten all she could stand she threw the rest to Ah-Un who had been keeping a safe distance for most of the trip. He was nervous about the new Sesshomaru and only came out of the woods to see if there was any food left for him. He nuzzled Kagome with one of his heads in gratitude for the treat and laid down close enough to allow her to stroke his heads if she wished. She absentmindedly began scratching behind the dragon's ears as she stared off into space. A growl from across the clearing caused her to look up and the dragon to retreat back into the woods.

Sesshomaru had been watching the exchange and was getting annoyed by the miko's apparent cold shoulder toward him. When Ah-Un came out and began lovingly nuzzling his future mate it took all of his control not to rush over and strangle his pet. Though he tried he could not contain himself when Kagome began petting the dragon while ignoring him. The feral growl escaped his lips and his eyes began to turn red. The dragon was right to flee. He turned his gaze to Kagome and their eyes locked.

"What the Hell was That about!" Kagome yelled standing up. She was furious and fed up. She saw the red in Sesshomaru's eyes and didn't even care despite knowing that it was a very bad idea to challenge him when his beast was so close to emerging. "God I am so fed up with this Alpha Male Shit!" She blinked and she was pinned between Sesshomaru and a tree. She wasn't hurt he had made sure not to push her too far. He growled. He wanted her to submit to him. She was his.

"Don't you dare growl at me Sesshomaru I'm not in the mood!" Kagome stated firmly. Sesshomaru continued to stare into her eyes as she gazed back unrelenting. He pushed her farther into the tree and closed the distance until it was becoming very hard for either of them to breath. Despite the compromising position Kagome was not about to relent.

"Submit!" Sesshomaru growled. Why was this woman so difficult? Then again if she hadn't been so stubborn he probably wouldn't like her this much.

"You know I won't." Kagome said calmly. "I never have before and I'm not about to start now." She knew he wouldn't hurt her he couldn't. There was nothing that he could do to her in this situation that would cause her to relent. Even though she was unable to move with her arms crushed against Sesshomaru's chest from when she had moved to push him away with no result. Her back firmly against the tree and her front firmly against Sesshomaru there was nothing she could do but stare unwaveringly into his amber eyes that had developed a red hue.

Then it happened. Sesshomaru moved his hands that were bracing them up against the tree to Kagome's cheeks. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She would not submit so he would make her submit. Not through pain or intimidation but through lust and pleasure. It was too late she couldn't turn her head to submit freely. Sesshomaru closed the distance between their faces and kissed her lips forcefully.

Kagome couldn't breathe. The combination of the kiss and the pressure of Sesshomaru's body against her ribs were making it very hard to get oxygen. In a last ditch effort Kagome opened her mouth to inhale. As she did so Sesshomaru was ready and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch of her dueling with her tongue and easily gaining submission at least in this case. She tasted so good he could taste her forever. Kagome was beginning to black out, she needed to breathe. The last thing she noticed before losing consciousness was Sesshomaru's growing erection pushing into her stomach.

Author's note: WOW that was intense. Maybe Kagome should get the beads of subjugation back from Inuyasha. Seems like this puppy needs them more.

Sesshomaru: Did you just call me a puppy?

Me: EEEPPPPP!

Sess: Well?

Me: Well in this situation you kind of are puppy-ish.

Sess: I don't like being called a puppy.

Me: S-sorry Lord Sesshomaru. It won't happen again.

Sess: It better not. Remember I know where you sleep and you have to close your eyes sometime. *Smirks devilishly

Me: *Gulp. Well folks that's all for now. I think I'm going to go find a new place to sleep tonight. *Runs away

Sess: I love a good chase. I think she's had a long enough head start. *Begins chase.

Cassie: Damn that girl has some imagination... and she blames me for everything. hahahahaaha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I don't own Inuyasha Yadda Yadda etc. OMG I had such a good time writing this chapter. So I'm going to shut up and just let you all read it. :) Enjoy.

She was really comfortable. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she slept so well let alone comfortably outside. The blanket was warm and cozy. True the pillow was a bit harder than she was used to but it fit her head quite nicely so that wasn't a problem. The only problem was she had somehow fallen asleep next to a large root that wasn't allowing her to roll over to get into a more comfortable position. Wait root? Kagome couldn't remember falling asleep let alone where. She wiggled a little to adjust her position and felt arms tighten around her and pull her closer to the offending root.

Kagome opened her eyes only to be met with the sight of Sesshomaru's very chiseled chest. She gasped and looked down. Thank God her clothes were still on and so were his pants. Her head was laying in the crook of Sesshomaru's arm her hands placed gently on his chest. She was wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail and his other arm was gently holding her waist. She did not want to look at his face as memories of what had happened last night began to come back to her. Kagome was furious.

"Sesshomaru let me up." Kagome said as calmly as she could.

Shesshomaru responded by hugging her tighter and snuggling his face into her hair. Kagome was not a morning person and not in the mood for cuddles right now.

"If you do not release me right now I will not stay with you." Kagome said coldly finally looking into Sesshomaru's eyes . He was a bit surprised but still had a huge grin on his face. How did she think she would leave him now. He bent down and kissed her full on the mouth as he slowly let go of the angry miko. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss before she could stop herself.

"As you wish." He smirked as Kagome opened her eyes.

Damn him and his kisses. Kagome caught her breath and got to her feet. Sesshomaru continued to lay on his side while resting his head on his hand as he watched his priestess move about the camp site. She was indeed perfect and if this kept going on she would surely be his by the end of the week.

The sun had just begun to rise and in need of a break from jealous dogs Kagome walked out of the clearing to watch the sun rise from the river bank. It took maybe ten minutes for Kagome to reach her favorite spot and begin to enjoy the beautiful colors the sun painted in the sky. This was nice. She needed something to calm her down. Thank God they would reach Edo today. Hopefully Kaede would know a way to cure Sesshomaru and they could finally go their separate ways. Kagome had had enough of possessive dogs.

The sun had risen and it was time to head back. Kagome wanted to linger just a bit longer. Just as she got to her feet she felt a familiar aura coming toward her fast. She didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed, but she did know that it would be better to meet this particular person away from Sesshomaru so she stood her ground waiting for the whirlwind that was Koga to reach her.

"Hello Koga," Kagome said smiling when the wolf finally stopped and posed in front of her. "Long time no see."

"Good morning Kagome. How's my woman today?" Koga said jokily. He was mated to Ayame but still had fun watching Kagome squirm when he called her 'his'.

"Very funny Koga. How's Ayame and the pups?" Kagome asked as Koga gave her a big hug.

"They're good. Ayame's pregnant again so she kind a kicked me out of the cave because apparently I don't listen enough." Koga answered running his fingers through his hair a bit ashamed.

"You should go back and apologize to her. Being pregnant is an emotional time and she needs your support."

"You're right. Thanks Kagome." Koga kissed her on the cheek making her blush. She had not expected that. Koga smiled, "Well I better get back and make amends then. Come by soon and see us. The pups have been asking when their aunt Kagome is coming back."

Kagome smiled back, "you can tell them I will come visit as soon as I can. Give Ayame my love." Kagome waved as Koga took off just as Ginta and Hokaku caught up.

"Not again!" They sighed in unison out of breath. "Hi Little Sister." Ginta said. "Sorry we can't stay and chat this time," Hokaku panted as they started running after the wolf prince.

"Don't push yourselves too hard!" Kagome yelled after them earning a wave in response. Then they were gone and she was left alone to return to Sesshomaru.

She walked into the clearing to find the camp site packed up and everyone waiting on her ready to leave. She watched the smile fall from Sesshomaru's face as he caught Koga's scent on her. He glared and stalked forward. Kagome stood completely still as she maintained eye contact with the angry daiyoukai. If there was any time to submit now would be it. Sesshomaru was right in front of her, eyes glowing bright red. Kagome bent her head to the side exposing her neck. This seemed to calm Sesshomaru but only slightly.

Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her shoulders causing her to gasp. It hurt but not so bad. Sesshomaru licked her cheek where Koga had kissed her to remove his scent from her flawless skin. From there he moved to her exposed neck, going right to the sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulder. His fangs grazed her neck causing her to shudder. A small amount of blood began to seep from the punctures his fangs had made. Sesshomaru covered the area and proceeded to suck and lick the area until a rather loud moan escaped Kagome's lips. He kissed the spot as the wound closed and was pleased to see a large red mark on her neck that showed the world she was his. Although this mark was temporary. He vowed to soon replace it with one more permanent.

Sesshomaru moved his head away from her neck and put a hand on her cheek. Kagome's eyes had closed while he had been assaulting her neck. He wanted her to look at him. Slowly Her eyes opened and she once more found herself lost in the red eyes of Sesshomaru's beast.

**"Mine!"** Was all he said before claiming her mouth with a kiss that left no room for discussion. She was his. There was no fighting it anymore. They parted breathless. "**Always Mine." **The beast said smiling. Kagome looked at him confused. Did Sesshomaru's beast remember? Everything?

Author's note.

So many questions so little time. :) This has been such a pleasure so far. As always please review. I'm loving the feedback :D.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I don't own Inuyasha or the characters Etc. Well I've been waiting all day to write this chapter. :) I never thought I would develop an addiction to writing. "It's about Damn time! I've been trying to get you to sit down and finish a story for years." "Yeah Yeah, I know." Alright everyone As my wonderful muse means to say Enjoy this chapter. and let me know what you think. ;)

Sesshomaru's eyes faded back to amber as he placed one more chaste kiss upon her lips. That would do for now. He turned away to hide his huge grin. She was his. She had submitted to him and had not refused his beast's claim on her. If he had been any younger he may have skipped around or jumped with glee, but he had too much control for that.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's retreating form. What had she gotten herself into? She was sure that Sesshomaru had take her submission as a sign of acceptance. This was not part of the plan. Kagome moved to collect her things and began leading the way to Edo. If they moved quickly they should be able to reach the village by the middle of the afternoon.

Kagome walked quickly ignoring the group that followed her. She didn't want to talk, even if she had she wouldn't have known what to say anyway. Rin was riding on Ah-Un as Jaken led the dragon running to keep up with his lord who matched Kagome's pace perfectly and never strayed from her side. Every so often he would reach out a hand just to touch her sleeve. She was in her own world and never noticed these gestures or that her silence was beginning to upset the Western Lord.

She was tired but she didn't want to stop. Stopping meant talking and her brain was too busy for that. Kagome thought the next best thing was to slow down to a more reasonable pace. Jaken couldn't breathe and was about to collapse anyway. Despite her efforts to ignore him Sesshomaru could only be described as a love struck puppy doing everything he could to get her attention. In the past ten minutes he had begun circling her. He would walk backwards in front of her trying to catch her eye, then he'd let her pass him and walk behind her for a few paces. This would be the fifteenth time he had repeated this cycle with no luck. Kagome was determined to stay in her own little world.

Kagome had just past him for the 17th time when she felt her feet leave the ground. She let out a small scream at the sudden change in position. Sesshomaru had grabbed her as she passed him and swung her up into his arms and was now carrying her bridal style. Kagome instinctivly put her hands around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Sesshomaru put me down!" Kagome said sounding panicked. She preferred her feet on the ground at all times. Sesshomaru was enjoying her reaction after going several hours without hearing her voice or touching her.

"You're tired." He said matter of factly, "and since you refuse to stop and rest I will be carrying you until I decide otherwise." If it were really up to him he would never put her down. Sadly his little miko would never go for that.

Kagome began to struggle trying to break free from Sesshomaru's strong grip. Sesshomaru smirked as an idea hit him. Kagome continued to struggle until something made her freeze. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru's grinning face. There was a rather large hand caressing her ass. Kagome's mouth opened to protest the unwanted touching but before she could make a sound Sesshomaru's mouth crashed onto hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grasp once again but stopped when she realized her movements were only giving him better access to both her mouth and her butt.

Well she definitely wouldn't be able to walk now. Sesshomaru's attentions were making her body weak. Well if you can't beat him join him. She moaned against his lips and moved to give herself a more comfortable position. She wrapped her legs around his waist and entwined her fingers in his hair deepening their kiss. Sesshomaru moved his other hand to get a firmer grip on her tight ass which caused her to let out a stifled gasp. Kagome moved her hips against his causing him to reciprocate and moan into her mouth. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's erection pressing against her womanhood.

Kagome broke their kiss and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. She loved the way his hair looked after her fingers had tousled the strands out of their normally perfect position. He looked real and the look he was giving her was full of desire as he ground his hips into hers. Kagome closed the space between them and held him to her chest.

Kagome looked behind Sesshomaru only to see Jaken and Rin staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the couple. Oh dear they had probably just scarred that poor little girl for life. She didn't really care about what the toad thought.

"Sesshomaru, we have an audience." Kagome said rather embarrassed as she hid her face in the crook of Sesshomau's neck.

He slowly lowered her to the ground. All the way down she hid her face against his body. Sesshomaru separated himself from her and cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. Their eyes locked and he kissed her again slowly and passionately. When they parted he caught her eye again.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Sesshomaru said caressing her face. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. Lowering his hand without releasing hers he began to lead the way to the village never breaking contact with his future mate. They moved forward leaving the still stunned Jaken to catch up to them.

Author's note: OMG Sesshomaru is so cute!

Sesshomaru: Alyse I believe gallant or Chivalrous would be a better term than cute.

Me: What can I say I'm a masochist.

Sesshomaru: And don't think I missed that whole Puppy comment at the beginning of the chapter.

Me: Oopse

Shsshomaru: You are in big trouble.

Me: I promise I'll make it up to you.

Sess: Not good enough. *Moves closer

Me: *Gulp

Sess: *Smirks

Me: Well I think I'm backed into a corner for the moment. Please check back later for the next chapter.

Sess: No where to run this time.

Me: EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK... The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check the number you have dialed and try again later...

Cassie: *Facepalms We need to get her a boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I don't Own Inuyasha :P. **Warning there is mature content in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

They were going in the right direction so Kagome didn't bother taking the lead. For once she was just happy to follow. Her hand was warm in Sesshomaru's tender grasp. Her head was still buzzing from the kiss they had shared. Sesshomaru was having issues of his own. His manhood was still engorged. For now it was a good thing that he was in the lead. Rin did not need to see this. Kagome obviously already knew the effect she was having on him. Normally he would have excused himself from the group to take care of the problem but they were in a hurry and he couldn't bring himself to release his grip on Kagome's hand. This felt right and it quelled some of his desire, at least for now, just by having some physical contact with her. Maybe talking would take his mind off his throbbing member.

"So will you answer my question now?" Sesshomaru asked as he focused on walking. He was tempted to throw Kagome over his shoulder and take her to a secluded place in the wood to finally mate with her and get this waiting over with.

"The one about why I'm unclaimed?" Kagome asked sheepishly. It wasn't so much that this question bothered her but the intentions Sesshomaru had that made him ask it in the first place. Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her reply.

She sighed and began telling him of her relationship with Inuyasha. "...We had intended to be mated a few months ago.. Owe Sesshomaru that hurts!" At the mention of her almost mating with his half-brother he squeezed her hand too tightly. He released her and she held her hand close to her body and inspected her fingers.

"I'm sorry are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked moving close to her to inspect her hand as well. He did not mean to hurt her. It was a subconscious gesture. The idea of her with anyone else was wrong and angered him. She was his whether she knew it in the past or not. She was always meant to be his.

"I'm fine," Kagome assured him. "Forget about it see." She flexed her hand in front of his face to prove she was fine as she began walking again. This time though she refused to take his hand. She was not finished with her story. She didn't think anything else would bother the daiyoukai while she was talking but she wasn't going to risk a body part while testing that theory.

"In the end I was the one that broke off my 'engagement' to Inuyasha." Kagome continued. "As soon as I had accepted his proposal he began treating me differently. To him I was no longer a person but his possession. He began restricting my access to my friends and family. He was always there wherever I went. I felt caged and that did not sit well with me. I finally confronted him about it and he got angry. He said he would put me in my place and came at me. He raised his hand to hit me but before he could I... let's just say I cursed him into unconsciousness. I left him a note explaining that our relationship was over and I was going home. I also explained that if I found him anywhere near the village when I returned that I would purify his balls off." Kagome began to laugh at the thought of the pale faced hanyo reading that letter. "I haven't seen your brother since. After that there was no one else I wanted to have that type of relationship with. Not that there was anyone strong enough to peak my interest anyway." Kagome finished with a sigh.

"What about the wolf I smelled on you this morning?" Sesshomaru said with a growl. Apparently it had been a smart idea not to let him continue holding her hand if he was going to get jealous over every male she had ever made contact with.

"Koga? I was never interested in him even when he was chasing after me constantly claiming that I was 'his woman'. He couldn't get it through his head that I was not interested in the slightest. Now he has a mate and three beautiful pups and they are expecting more. Now we are like siblings. They still consider me to be part of the pack and Koga will jokingly call me 'his woman' still but it's all in fun." Kagome smiled as she thought about how everything had fallen neatly into place for them. Until she notice that Sesshomaru was growling softly. His possessiveness was beginning to make her nervous. Was this a family trait? He was starting to remind her of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"We're taking a rest." Sesshomaru growled. "Jaken! Wait here with Rin." After barking orders at his vassal he threw Kagome over his shoulder and ran into the woods.

Kagome didn't even have time to cry out or struggle before she found herself on the ground pinned under the angry demon lord. Sesshomaru was seeing red. This conversation had not been a good idea. He had not imagined that he would get so worked up by the thought of Kagome's previous suitors. At this moment he did not care that she was no longer interested in them. He wanted to make it so she would never think of them ever again. He saw how she had smiled at the thought of the wolf prince and even at the memory of his little brother whom he was beginning to dislike very much.

Kagome reached up to caress Sesshomaru's face in an attempt to comfort him. She knew she had gone too far with her descriptions of her past loves. At least she hadn't mentioned Miroku asking her to bare his children and groping her ass or her first kiss with Inuyasha. She started to hum a lullaby that she could not remember the words to as an extra measure to calm the upset Inu. Ideally it would have been better if he could have rested his head in her lap while she stroked his silver hair but she didn't dare makeask him to move. From this position all she could do was caress his cheek.

Sesshomaru purred and nuzzled his face into her hand. His breathing calmed as he kissed her palm. She smiled up at him as she began to feel much safer in his presence. Kagome was beginning to fall in love with this beautiful being hovering above her.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Hn," was the only reply she received as Sesshomaru began to nibble and lick at the soft spot on her wrist as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

She moaned as a wave of pleasure from her wrist affected her whole body. "Kiss me!" She demanded breathlessly. Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide as he turned away from her wrist to gaze into her eyes. Did he hear her correctly?" Before he could ask She spoke again.

***WARNING***

"Please, I need you to kiss me!" Kagome said desperately as she pushed herself up while pulling Sesshomaru's face to hers. Their kiss was tentative at first until Kagome did something that neither of them expected. While Sesshomaru was distracted Kagome reached between them to grip Sesshomaru's large cock earning a surprised gasp from the young lord. Kagome's tongue dove into Sesshomaru's mouth and they began to duel for dominance. Kagome continued to stroke Sesshomaru's shaft which to her surprise grew even larger. He had been enormous to begin with.

Kagome began to move her hand faster along Sesshomaru's swollen length earning her a moan from the pleased youkai. God he was so hard. If this kept up much longer she would have him cumming in no time. Two could play this game. Sesshomaru slid his hand into Kagome's pants in search of her hidden pearl. Mindful of his claws he began stroking Kagome's already wet folds. Kagome gasped and bucked her hips into Sesshomaru's hand as he began to pick up his rhythm. Kagome moaned again and Sesshomaru was able to gain complete dominance over the kiss. Their lips parted, both gasping for breath as they continued to pleasure each other.

Sesshomaru could feel his orgasm coming and increased his pace as he watched the expression of ecstasy on His Woman's face.

"Cum for me my love." He whispered to Kagome seconds before her orgasm shook her body. He followed close behind spilling his seed all over her hand and their clothes. They laid beside each other gasping for breath as they rode out the aftershocks of their climax together.

***Warning ends here***

"Milord!" "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome!" To their dismay they heard sounds of Rin and Jaken coming towards them from just beyond the tree line. Sesshomaru was on his feet in a second and quickly scooped Kagome into his arms.

"Care for a swim lover?" Sesshomaru said smirking before tossing Kagome into the lake that she hadn't even notices was right next to them and diving in after her.

Author's note: Whoo that was intense. Please review :)

Sesshomaru: That's what you call paying me back for the puppy comment?

Me: What you didn't enjoy yourself? *Gasps "How rude!"

Sess: Well I'm not saying that it wasn't pleasurable.

Me: O.o So what's the problem?

Sess: *Smirks sadistically

Me: Don't go there you're going to have to wait just like everyone else.

Sess: *pulls out key to story vault, winks, and runs off into Alyse's mind palace

Me: Don't you Dare! No Spoilers! *runs after Sesshomaru

Cassie: Maybe I should start making popcorn before their drama starts. It's quite entertaining and I hate to miss everything. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's note:** I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

I apologize for the shorter chapter but I figured you all would rather have more detail than having me skip ahead for more walking descriptions :P. I'm no Tolkien so I can't force myself to write about scenery for 20 pages straight. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Kagome broke the surface of the water sputtering. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru had thrown her into the lake without warning. True she understood he probably did it to avoid an awkward encounter with Rin and Jaken, but now they were drenched. Kagome was having a hard time swimming in her priestess attire and was relieved when her feet finally touched the sandy bottom of the lake. The short swim had made her too tired to yell at Sesshomaru for the forced bath. Sesshomaru was chuckling behind her amused by their predicament. Honestly he would not have minded getting caught in the throes of passion with her but he knew she would never forgive him if he had allowed Rin to be the one to catch them. Plus considering Jaken had no filter around the small child he may have blurted out some obscenities upon finding them in that position. He had followed Kagome into the lake in an attempt to remove the smell of their love making from their bodies and clothes.

Kagome sloshed through the shallows to take a seat on the shore. Sesshomaru watched as she began to wring the excess water from her clothes as best she could without having to remove them. As he made his way to the shore Rin and Jaken emerged from the woods with Ah-Un close behind them.

"Thank god," sighed Kagome noticing that Ah-un was carrying her bag and her bow and arrows. She hadn't realized that Sesshomaru had left them behind when he picked her up the first time. Luckily Jaken had stowed them with the rest of the supplies the dragon was carrying. Kagome got up and moved to retrieve her pack only to be met by the dragon's needy faces. He wanted the attention from the young priestess that his lord had denied him since the night before and since she was between him and the daiyoukai this was the perfect chance to get it.

Ah-un began rubbing his heads all over Kagome. She began to giggle as the dragon continued to nuzzle her. It tickled. Sesshomaru was growling behind her but the dragon didn't care. Kagome wrapped an arm around each of the dragon's heads hugging them to her. She received a lick on a cheek from each head as Ah-Un finally released her. Smiling happily Kagome moved to retrieve her bag in search of her dry clothes. The only problem with the spare clothes she had were they were very modern.

Kagome grabbed her bag and looked at the rest of the group. "I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a minute." She headed a little ways into the woods until she was sure she was alone.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was being bombarded by questions from the toad and his young ward about why he and Kagome had run off into the woods. Much like his older self he remained silent while ignoring the stream of questions and staring at the point where Kagome had disappeared. Rin began tugging on his wet sleeve until he had no choice but to look at her.

"Is Kagome going to be my new mommy?" Rin asked enthusiastically. A small sign of shock flashed across his face before he shifted to a contemplative look.

"Why would you ash that Rin?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"Because you and Kagome look at each other like my old mommy and daddy used to." Rin said smiling.

"We'll see young one," Sesshomaru said patting her head.

Kagome was beginning to rethink her choice of bringing this particular outfit along with her. Normally she wouldn't have cared about what other people cared about her clothes but she was self-conscious about this one now that she was traveling with a very feral male who on more than one occasion had not failed to show his affection for her. God help her. Although she regretted her packing choices she was not about to walk around the rest of the day weighed down by wet clothes. Along with her clothes her shoes were soaked so she decided to go barefoot.

She shoved her wet clothes into a spare plastic bag that she carried for emergencies and stuffed this into her other bag and slug it over her shoulder. Sighing she walked back toward the group faking an air of confidence that she did not feel. She emerged from the woods to be greeted with the unwavering gaze from everyone in the clearing and she began to blush.

Sesshomaru's gaze was captured by the strange apparel that his woman had donned. She was wearing tight hip hugger jeans and a light green baby doll t-shirt that left her midriff exposed. Her feet were bare and her hair was tied up in a high messy ponytail. Unlike her previous outfit this one left little to the imagination. Sesshomaru's eyes were beginning to glow red as he took in every inch of her body. Kagome broke her gaze and moved to put her bag back on Ah-Un who once again nuzzled her as she passed. After securing her bag she retrieved her bow and arrows returning them to their rightful place over her shoulders.

"Let's go. If we hurry we should still be able to make it to the village before sunset." Turning on her heel she once again began leading the group toward Edo. This time Sesshomaru didn't mind staying a few paces behind the miko as his eyes ravaged her ass. She really shouldn't have picked that outfit.

Author's note:

Me: I think our young Sesshomaru is still in a pleased state of shock due to Kagome's new attire so I don't think he will be bantering with me today which means I can get started on the next chapter! Yeah!

Sess: *snaps out of it... I'm good :D

Me: But I want to write more! It's almost time for Inuyasha to make his entrance!

Sess: I want nothing to do with the half breed. *Growls

Me: That's enough of that I will not be intimidate by you this is my story.

Sess: *Sulks

Me: Wow that's a first.

Sess: *Gives puppy dog eyes.

Me: Don't do that! No I will not change my mind.

Sess: *Pouts

Me: *Groans... What if I let you beat him up?

Sess: *Smirks... I think I can handle this arrangement.

Me: *Rolls eyes Alpha Males.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Author's note:** I don't own Inuyasha at all sad day... I don't have much to say about this chapter honestly. Just read it :) and let me know what you think ;)

There was about a half an hour before sunset as the small group reached the Bone Eater's Well and the edge of Inuyasha's forest. A twinge in her heart made Kagome long to jump into the well and go home at least for tonight. She hadn't realized how much she missed her family. Souta would be starting junior high school in a few short months, Grandpa was getting older and had more health issues, and her mother was probably worried sick. Kagome began to feel guilty for not having checked in with them at least. She sighed and looked at her feet. Not yet, she couldn't leave Sesshomaru yet.

Sesshomaru frowned as he noticed Kagome's sadness. He couldn't pinpoint the cause of it but he knew it had something to do with this area. Was she remembering his brother? Was she regretting leaving him? A low growl sounded in his throat. He didn't like seeing his lover upset. Even more so he did not like the idea of her thinking of his brother or any other male other than him.

"Come on," Kagome said wiping a tear from her cheek. "My house is this way." She led the group down the path past the sacred tree to the village. Kagome's house was at the edge of the village next to the forest. Kagome opened the door and ushered the group inside. The sun was going down fast and the interior was dark. She moved around the room lighting a lamp to add a little illumination.

The house was comprised of three rooms. The room they had entered served as a living room, kitchen, and dining area. The sitting area was to the left of the door and to the right was the kitchen which was comprised of a few counters, a wood burning stove, and fireplace for cooking. There was a small step across from the entrance in an interior doorway that led to the other two rooms. Both were bedrooms. One was intended for Kagome, and Inuyasha before she left him. The other room was for guests. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo used to visit often before Kagome started traveling again.

"Sesshomaru you and Jaken can share the guest room. Rin can stay with me in my room." Kagome gestured to the guest room as she gave her instructions. Sesshomaru glanced toward the bedrooms then walked over to Kagome. Placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"I'd much rather sleep with you," he whispered raising an eyebrow and smirking. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She assumed he was teasing but she never knew with him.

"I'm going to go visit Kaede and see if i can find something to make us for dinner." Kagome said separating herself from Sesshomaru and moving to the door. "Wait here. I will be back shortly."

Kagome turned and left the hut quickly. She nearly ran all the way to the old priestess's hut and could barely breathe when she knocked on the door. Kaede opened the door shocked to find a breathless Kagome on her stoop.

"Kagome child, what's wrong?" Kaede questioned ushering the young miko into her home.

Kagome waved her off and accepted the glass of tea she offered her.

"Sesshomaru is in my house." Kagome said hurriedly waiting for the old woman's reaction.

Kaede nodded calmly, "please continue child."

Kagome began to explain the events of the last few days starting with the fight she had stumbled upon. "Ever since then he has been acting different. He seems to have developed an... intense attraction for me and I don't know what to do about it, " Kagome concluded.

"So dear which is the more potent problem? Sesshomaru's current state or his attraction for you?" The old woman said smirking. She could tell the young woman was also suffering from the same attraction from the way she had described him.

"Kaede how could you say something like that!?" Kagome said blushing. The old woman began to laugh at the miko's discomfort. When she was finally able to contain herself she gave the girl a look that said she was still waiting for an answer.

"Both," Kagome replied. "Sesshomaru needs to remember and return to his normal state..."

"But..." Kaede prompted.

"I'm afraid once he returns to his normal self that he won't care about me anymore. So I don't want to develop feelings for him or allow him to continue his advances. At least not until I know the feelings will remain." Kagome said hanging her head.

"Oh child," Kaede said wrapping her arms around the weeping girl. "The heart does not work that way."

Author's Note:

Sess: Hey what's the big Idea? I was barely in this chapter.

Me: Sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to leave you out it just progressed that way.

Sess: Feh.

Me: Oh don't be like that.

Sess: *Turns away

Me: What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? Beg?

Sess: You could try. *Smirks

Me: *gets down on knees in front of Sesshomaru dramatically. Oh great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru!

Sess: *Raises eyebrow and extends hand.

Me: *plays along and kisses hand. Would you please forgive this humble servant if I repay you with your own chapter?

Sess: *Ponders the idea. Only if you make me look Really cool.

Me: As you wish my lord. *bows

Sess: You are forgiven *Smirks. Now while you're down there...

Me: *Blushes getting up. That is going too far Sesshomaru.

Sess: *Laughs. Serves you right.

Me: 'Man if he's this bad when he's barely in the chapter how is he going to react when he finds out he's not in the next one at all.'

Sess: Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?

Me: No reason... I'm going to go write your chapter now.

Sess: That is acceptable... I'll watch.

Me: WHAT!

Sess: I'm going to lend you helpful criticism. For example I think I could use more flattering descriptions and...

Cassie: That's what you get for letting characters off the page.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Author's note: **I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. I am glad you are enjoying my story and are happy with my frequent updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. As always I love your feedback so please review.

Kagome calmed down and was able to ask Kaede if she had anything she could use to make dinner for the small group. Kaede offered to give them the stew she had made that day. There was plenty left over for 3 people. The old woman knew that Sesshomaru would not eat cooked meat and would prefer to hunt for himself. Plus while helping Kagome carry the pot to her home she could examine the demon lord.

With the two of them carrying the stew pot it did not take long to reach Kagome's home. They opened the door and set the pot on the counter. Rin ran over from the corner excited by the good smelling food. Kagome patted her head and moved to retrieve bowls and utensils for everyone. After ladling out portions for everyone she noticed that Sesshomaru was missing from the room.

"Rin, Did Lord Sesshomaru say where he was going?" Kagome asked as the child shoveled her food into her mouth. "Slow down while you eat I don't want you to choke."

Rin smiled around a mouth full of food and nodded. Kagome waited for the girl to swallow impatiently. She couldn't place where her emotions were coming from. Was she worried or suspicious? Suspicious sounded right, after all there wasn't much reason for her to worry about Sesshomaru. Right?

"Sesshomaru left right after you did Kagome," Rin replied before stuffing more food into her mouth.

Wow really? He left right after she did. Kagome was starting to get annoyed. She had specifically told everyone to stay. If she found out that he had followed he was going to have a rather large headache when she saw him next. He better have just gone hunting. She stiffened for a moment. Had he overheard her conversation with Kaede? Surely he would have confronted her about it by now if he had. She began to chew on her bottom lip becoming more anxious by the second.

Kagome slowly finished eating her food then placed all of the dinner dishes into a bucket by the door to be washed later. She looked around the room as she inched closer to the door. Jaken had fallen asleep in the corner and Rin was happily chatting with Kaede happily. No one noticed as Kagome slipped out of the door. Once outside she decided to get water from the spring near her house for drinking and cleaning. She walked around the side of the house closest to the forest and headed for the stream of cold crystal water.

She sighed when she reached the spring. The constant rollercoaster of events that had occurred over the past few days had exhausted her. She filled up the buckets she left in a small box next to the spring and carried them back to the house. Not wanting to go inside just yet she left the buckets next to the door and moved away. Kagome looked at the peaceful village from her position on the hill. It was so quiet. The lights of dying fires could be seen scattered outside of the houses and every so often a light would flicker out as someone blew out a lamp. Kagome shivered as she turned away from the village and began walking away into the Forest. It was getting cold and she was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans but she didn't care. She couldn't be trapped inside right now.

The forest was dark but she knew the path to the well like the back of her hand. Kagome paused for a moment to look at the sacred tree. This all started when she had found Inuyasha bound by the sacred arrow here almost 4 years ago. She didn't have feelings for him anymore but according to her it was all worth it. She moved on down the path towards the well not regretting her decision.

The crescent moon was shining brightly on the clearing when Kagome emerged from the forest. There were no clouds to be seen. Kagome looked up at the sky and lost herself in the void. The cosmic dance of the stars was breathtaking. This could never be seen in the modern world. The sight was truly humbling. Constellations danced around each other in the cool autumn night as a soft breeze tickled the leaves on the trees causing the forest to sound like it was singing. An owl harmonized with the wind in the distance as a fox ran across the open field reminding Kagome of Shippo. A tear fell from her eye at the memory of the small kitsune. As she wiped the tear from her cheek her gaze drifted to the moon that only reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Kagome broke the spell the stars had cast as she moved forward to the well. She could just go home for an hour. Sighing she sat on the edge of the well and swung her legs over. As she stared into the dark abyss. An internal debate was keeping her from jumping. Many of the reasons that kept her grounded had to do with Sesshomaru and the reaction he would have from her missing for any period of time without telling him. Ironically her reasons for going also had to do with Sesshomaru. The intimacy level that he was displaying scared her. She wanted to take it slow. They were becoming too passionate too fast.

She sat there until her butt was numb still undecided. Kagome was so lost in her own mind that she never sensed someone walk up behind her. He stood there quietly observing the small woman for a few moments waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge him. When she didn't move he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

Kagome stiffened as long silver hair brushed across her face and shoulder.

"Abandoning my brother so soon," A cold voice tickled her ear.

Inuyasha!

Author's note:

Sess: What the hell! I thought I was getting my own chapter not getting entirely left out of one! And why the Hell is my brother here!

Me: *Winces I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I promise the next chapter is all yours. And it's your own fault you couldn't stay in the house. I looked for you and you were gone so I had to move the story along... Where did you go anyway?

Sess: *Coughs. Nowhere in particular... I was hungry.

Me: O.o sure you were.

Sess: What's that supposed to me?

Me. Nothing much. Just that I'm going to tell everyone what I think you were doing during your absent period. :D

Sess: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Then forgive me and I'll write what you tell me :D

Sess: That's blackmail!

Me: But you get a good deal out of it... So...

Sess: I forgive you.

Me: Great!

Sess: So the next chapter will open up with me...

Cassie: Wait a second I thought I was supposed to be your muse? Great I'm being ignored. That's what you get when you put someone who's longing for a puppy in the room with a sexy Dog demon I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I don't own Inuyasha. OMG mere words cannot express my happiness with this chapter. When I started writing it I honestly had no idea the direction it would take but them BAMM! Thank you Cassie for your wonderful inspiration! "You're welcome. I do my best. Now let our wonderful fans read it." OK you heard her read it and enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think!

Sesshomaru did not appreciate being told to stay. He was Alpha. He was in charge. Telling Jaken to stay and watch Rin, much to the toad's dismay, he slipped out of the door to silently follow the young woman. He watched her lithe form as she ran towards the village causing a primal urge to arise in him at the thrill of a chase. Before he could move Kagome had reached her destination and had been ushered into the house.

Sesshomaru moved toward the house torn between giving his mate privacy and the desire to be close to her and know what she was thinking. He reached the door deciding that it was best to know what was going on. Certainly he could leave before she noticed his social faux pas. Using his sensitive hearing to listen to the conversation in the room the gears in his head began to turn.

"So dear which is the more potent problem? Sesshomaru's current state or his attraction for you?" he heard the old crone ask.

"Kaede how could you say something like that?" Kagome's shocked voice leaked through the door. Sesshomaru was intrigued and longed to know the answer to that question as well.

The old crone must have prompted the young woman to answer for there was a few minutes before she sighed and answered. "Both. Sesshomaru needs to remember and return to his normal state..."

"But..." Kaede said egging the girl on. 'But...' Sesshomaru mimicked in his mind pressing his ear against the door frame so he would not miss a word.

"I'm afraid once he returns to his normal self that he won't care about me anymore. So I don't want to develop feelings for him or allow him to continue his advances. At least not until I know the feelings will remain." Kagome said hanging her head. His mate was sad. It took all of his will power to not burst through the door to comfort his mate. Her words were penetrating his mind. Is that why she had been so aloof ignoring his advances most of the time. She was afraid that some day he would no longer care for her. Ridiculous!

"Oh child," Kaede said wrapping her arms around the weeping girl. "The heart does not work that way."

Sesshomaru moved away from the house sensing the end of the conversation. He had a lot to think about and really needed to kill something to get rid of all of his pent up energy. He started running at full speed through the woods and past the well. He ran like this for about fifteen minutes before encountering a large bear demon that was just about to kill an old man.

Sesshomaru slowed down and walked toward the demon. The bear was just about to land a killing blow when his paw was stopped mid-swing by Sesshomaru's poison whip. The demon screamed in agony and turned on Sesshomaru as the old man scampered off into the woods. Sesshomaru smirked he didn't need his sword for this weakling and was looking forward to a truly bloody kill.

The bear charged and Sesshomaru stepped to the side. Missing him by an inch the bear crashed into the tree behind him. The bear swiped at Sesshomaru as he turned around. Sesshomaru ducked and turned towards the bear as it lost its balance. Sesshomaru was getting bored. The bear regained his composure and looked for the dog that made him loose his dinner. As it turned to face him a look of shock crossed his face as Sesshomaru's hand broke through his rib-cage seizing his heart. Sesshomaru pulled the still beating heart from the bear's mutilated chest and took a bite as the dead demon fell to the ground in a heap.

Sesshomaru ate what he wanted from the bear and used his poison to melt the rest. Looking down at himself he noticed that the spray of blood from the demon's wounds coated his clothes. He smelled a body of water close by and began making his way toward it to clean up. He did not want to startle his Kagome by returning covered in blood. He reached a small river. Removing his clothes he entered the cold water. Weighing his clothes down with a rock in a fast moving portion of the stream in an attempt to remove the blood he then turned his attention to himself.

Diving into the water Sesshomaru began to swim. While under the surface of the water he ran his fingers through is hair and scrubbed his face and arms removing the majority of the blood. He broke the surface and after catching his breath repeated this process until he was completely clean. He went to check his clothes. Most of the blood had washed away due to his haste in cleaning his clothes. There would only be trace amounts of blood left and would easily go unnoticed by Kagome.

Sesshomaru retrieved his clothes and made his way to the riverbank. Donning his pants but deciding to leave his shirt off he began to make his way back towards Kagome's house at a normal pace. He was determined to prove to her that his feelings for her would never change. The only thing was how was he supposed to do that without returning to his original state. He growled to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. This was so frustration.

He heard laughter in his mind. "**You finally admit you love her." **His beast said mockingly. "**It's about time."**

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru was confused.

**"If I had known it was going to be this easy to get you to admit our feelings for the miko I would have forced this change ages ago." **The beast chuckled.

"You did this to me?!" Sesshomaru growled murderously.

**"Of course I did," ** the beast smirked inwardly. **"Right before that demon attacked us after sensing the priestess close by. I knew she would come to our aid, she can't resist. I was so pleased when you immediately showed an interest in her even though you couldn't remember. It was like Christmas!"**

Sesshomaru glared, "alright you've made your point now change me back."

**"Sorry, no can do."** The beast replied cryptically.

"What? You mean we're stuck like this?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe his beast would purposefully make them weaker permanently.

**"Not forever. I'm just not the one with the power to change us back." **Said the beast calmly.

"Then who is?" Sesshomaru growled.

**"Who do you think?" **Then the beast went silent leaving Sesshomaru with the answer.

"Kagome!"

Author's Note:

Me: OMG I did not see that coming

Sess: See I do have good ideas.

Me: You just.. Wow!

Sess: I am enjoying your praises quite a lot these day.

Me: It's just I can't believe how well this story is turning out.

Sess: I did notice that you edited out the description of me in and out of the river. *Gives suspicious look

Me: Well that's because... i didn't want our readers to pass out due to shear passion from my description for the water slowly dripping down your chiseled abs as you slowly emerged from the icy water.

Sess: Are you sure you wouldn't have been the one to pass out? Maybe I should do it again just to be sure. *begins removing his clothes.

Me: No I think were good.

Sess: *Smirks... Your nose is bleeding. *Wipes the blood from my face with a finger and puts it in his mouth.

Me: *Faints.

Cassie: Good going Sesshomaru now she won't be able to write for several hours thanks to you.

Sess: *Picks up Alyse and puts her on the couch. Well then what will we do with that time. *Smirks at Cassie

Cassie: I'll come back to check on you two when Alyse can write again. Bye.

Sess: That's fine with me I'll just borrow the computer to read ahead and edit anything I don't like... What Password protected!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I sadly do not own Inuyasha. But If I did we all know most of the characters would have had completely different endings Lol. I love how Cassie has been taking over and doing most of the work for this chapter. Honestly I feel like I space out for a few seconds and then wow brand new chapter :D. I love my muse. If she was corporeal I would give her a hug for her genius efforts :).

Kagome got up and moved away from the well and Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked folding her arms across her chest as she noticed Inuyasha looking her over.

"I like your new look," Inuyasha said moving toward her smirking.

"Answer my question Inuyasha!" Kagome practically yelled at him. She did not want him close to her. In her opinion he didn't deserve her trust again until he earned it.

"I want you back Kagome," Inuyasha answered. "I'm sorry for what happened between us. I promise to be more understanding so please... be my mate."

Kagome was frozen in shock by Inuyasha's confession. Inuyasha took this chance to wrap his arms around her holding her close. Kagome tried to remain calm. Her heart rate was increasing and her breathing was becoming irregular.

"Inuyasha let me go," Kagome said as calmly as she could. "Now!"

He didn't want to. She felt too good. He had missed this. Inuyasha breathed in her sweet scent longing to make her his.

Kagome tried to push Inuyasha away but he was holding her too tightly. "Inuyasha I said Let. Me. Go." She enunciated louder this time. He loosened his grip and moved back enough to look into her eyes. Maintaining a hold on her waist with one hand and moving the other to caress her cheek. He couldn't hold back anymore and forcefully kissed her lips. Kagome began to struggle more, violently hitting his chest. Inuyasha didn't even flinch. Kagome attempted to scream only to have Inuyasha's tongue invade her mouth.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of and bit down on Inuyasha's tongue hard. He let out sharp hiss as he separated from her. He tasted blood. In that moment he lost control and the sound of a hand striking flesh echoed around the clearing. Kagome held her hand to her burning cheek as a roar of outrage was heard from across the field.

Sesshomaru had arrived just in time to see his brother flinch away from Kagome as she bit him. His eyes bled red as Inuyasha's hand collided with his mate's cheek. In a second Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to a tree by his neck. He clawed at Sesshomaru's hand that was squeezing his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to pieces for even considering touching my future mate!"Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru put him down he's not worth it." Kagome called. She hadn't moved. She was still cupping her cheek sure that there was a bruise developing. Sesshomaru growled once more and dropped Inuyasha before going to inspect the damage the half-breed inflicted. He would no longer acknowledge Inuyasha as his brother. Their family did not abuse women that they claimed to love.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's face in his hands gingerly. She would have a small bruise but it should heal quickly. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then on the lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around him seeking comfort. She blushed when she realized his chest was bare. Kagome could hear his heart rate accelerating through his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had recovered and had drawn Tessaiga. "Kagome get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm going to filet this bastard."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. This weak excuse for a demon dared to challenge him. He planted a passionate kiss on Kagome's lips for three reasons. First he wanted to taste her again, it had been too long. Second he didn't like the idea of the hanyo touching his woman and wanted all trace of him removed from her. Finally he really wanted to piss Inuyasha off. It worked. Inuyasha let out an angry war cry and charged his brother.

Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up into his arms and quickly deposited her at the edge of the clearing giving her one last chaste kiss before turning back to face Inuyasha. "I never thought someone who shared the genes of my father could be so suicidal," taunted Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I know he's an ass but please don't kill him."Kagome said from behind him. "You can beat him till he can't walk for a week though." Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru didn't like that she didn't want him to kill the whelp but he was up for the challenge of breaking most of the bones in the young half breed's body... starting with his ribs. Sesshomaru moved quickly past his brother breaking three ribs on his left side in the process. Inuyasha fell to his knees gasping for breath. Sesshomaru then turned and shattered Inuyasha's femur as he stepped on his right leg.

Inuyasha's leg was bent at an odd angle. He reached out for it to gauge the damage only to have his arm pulled out of its socket and broken. He screamed out in pain. Grabbing his sword with his uninjured arm he attempted to fight off the western lord. Sesshomaru kicked the sword from his hand and crushed it under his foot.

Lifting Inuyasha from the ground by his throat Sesshomaru brought his face close to his. "If you ever come near my mate again I will break every bone in your body before I rip out your heart and present it to her. The pain you feel now will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if you threaten my woman again. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru growled so that only Inuyasha could hear him. Inuyasha nodded against his hand. "Good." Sesshomaru said before hurling Inuyasha across the clearing and into a tree.

Sesshomaru turned and walked towards Kagome who had begun to run to him. He caught her as she leaped into his outstretched arms. She kissed him as he swung her around. He slowed and she wrapped her legs around his waist braiding her fingers into his hair and deepening the kiss.

There was no way she would be able to handle it if he lost interest in her once he returned to normal but right now she didn't care. Kagome needed this. She would worry about the consequences tomorrow. Tonight she was his and he was hers.

Authors note:

Me: Ouch I kind of feel bad for Inuyasha

Sess: You said I could beat him up.

Me: Yeah but I didn't think you'd nearly kill him.

Sess: What he deserved it. He was being an ASS!

Me: Hummm. I can't condone violence but he was being a dick and kind of asked for it.

Sess: *looks triumphant. Sooooo Can I read the next chapter?

Me: No you give spoilers

Sess: Fine. So who's your favorite superhero?

Me: Batman! Why?

Sess: No reason *Smirks while stealthily hiding Alyse's laptop behind his back.

Me: Wait no! Sesshomaru give that back! *Chases after Sesshomaru as he runs away with the laptop.

Cassie: Looks like Alyse is going to have to change her password fast. lol


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I don't own Inuyasha in this reality... But in some reality I do and there Sesshomaru always ends up with Kagome :D.

Alright Enough of the quantum mechanics. **Warnings for this chapter! Limey/lemons clearly marked don't read if you don't want to. ;)**.

Sesshomaru broke away from the kiss smirking as he looked at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. Sesshomaru made a trail of chaste kisses from her mouth to the nape of her neck. Kagome let out a moan as she ground her hips against him in response to his ministrations, seeking that sweet friction that she longed for. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt himself harden.

Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome on the ground and covered her body with his own. Kagome began tracing the outlines of his muscles memorizing his sleek form. As her fingers trailed lower Sesshomaru shuddered.

Kagome smirked, "Are you ticklish my lord?" Kagome's eyes danced as a slight blush painted his cheeks. He would not meet her gaze. Mischievously Kagome once more trailed her fingers over his sensitive sides only to have him shudder once more at her touch. She began to giggle. Who would have thought that the powerful Lord Sesshomaru would have this weakness.

*WARNING*

While she was distracted Sesshomaru began to take his revenge. Slowly he slipped his hands under her shirt and slid it up exposing her breasts. She gasped as he began to massage her right breast and he began to suckle on the other simultaneously. She moaned loudly at the new sensation. Kagome's hips bucked as Sesshomaru grazed her nipple lightly with his fangs. He switched sides to give her other breast the attention it deserved. She wound her fingers behind his head to hold him in place as he lavished her with affection.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open as Sesshomaru unzipped her pants and reached her quivering clit. She relaxed her hold on his hair which gave him a chance to trail kisses down her body as he removed her jeans and underwear. She removed her shirt completely as Sesshomaru positioned her legs over his shoulders. She was finally exposed to him. He breathed in her divine sent just before plunging his tongue into her moistened folds. Kagome gasped, she had never imagined that this experience would feel so good.

Sesshomaru slid his tongue along the length of her cunt paying special attention to her clit. Kagome's hips bucked involuntarily at the pleasurable sensations that were coming from her nether region. Sesshomaru used one hand to hold her down as he increased his pace while licking her clit. She moan in pleasure as he inserted a finger into her slick folds. Kagome whined as he began to pump her. Every few strokes he would increase his speed causing Kagome to writhe under his touch.

"Oh God Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as he added a third finger and increased his speed yet again.

"Yes mate?" He questions wiggling his fingers inside of her.

"Please..." She gasped barely able to speak.

"Please what?" He smirked.

"Please make me cum! Tell me to cum for you!"

Sesshomaru growled against her clit causing the vibration to go through her body. "Then cum for me mate." He said as he slammed his fingers into her pussy at an inhuman speed.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as her muscles clamped around Sesshomaru's fingers and her whole body began to shake with the force of her orgasm.

Sesshomaru removed his hand and licked off every drop as Kagome watched still coming down from her high.

*Warning Ends Here*

"They're over here Lady Kaede. I just heard Kagome yell at lord Sesshomaru!" Yelled Rin from not too far off in the distance. Kagome paled as she scurried to put her clothes back on. She was able to get her shirt and her pants back on just as the girl crashed into the clearing leading Kaede behind her. Sesshomaru was donning his shirt as the little girl came toward them. He frowned were they always going to be interrupted before he could finish putting his claim on his mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome we were getting worried. You were gone so long and Kaede needs to go home." Rin explained as she reached the pair.

"I'm sorry Rin. I hadn't realized how long I had been gone. We can go back now." Kagome said taking the child's hand.

"Rin even washed the dinner dishes for you!" Rin said excitedly.

"Really? You are such a big help." Kagome said. "Thank you dear." Rin smiled. "Rin can you walk Kaede back to her house? I have something I need to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about... Grown up stuff." Kagome added as she released the little girls hand.

"Alright Kagome. I'm sure I can find my way back to your house on my own." She smiled and led the old woman back into the woods toward the village. Kagome waited a moment as she watched them disappear before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru. This may be awkward but when I was getting dressed I couldn't find my underwear. Do you know what happened to them?" Kagome said giving him a suspicious look. Sesshomaru smirked holding up her panties and twirling them around his finger.

"You mean these?" He replied mischievously.

"Yes, now give them back!" Kagome said impatiently reaching for her undergarments. Sesshomaru quickly snatched them out of her reach and held them high above her head. "Sesshomaru I need those." She said holding out her hand not in the mood to play a childish game of keep away.

"No." Sesshomaru replied. The moonlight made his eyes sparkle which complimented his smirk so well.

"What?" Kagome said as she moved her hands to her hips.

"I think I'll keep them for now." Sesshomaru winked pocketing her stolen undergarment as he walked away toward the village. Kagome stared open mouthed at the retreating form of her lover.

A whisper escaped her lips as she made to follow him, "Asshole." She heard Sesshomaru's deep rolling laughter ahead of her amused at the mouth on his little miko. How he longed to hear the other words that he could make his bitch utter.

Author's note: I'm not using Bitch in the bad term I'm using it as the term for a female dog. Sesshomaru is a Dog demon therefore Kagome as his mate would be his bitch.

Sess: Wow you really had to explain that?

Me: Yes some people are sensitive to language and I want everyone to know what I meant.

Sess: You're writing a mature story i think they'll understand. Plus I'm sure you will use worse language later on. ;)

Me: You are such a pervert.

Sess: Hey we could always practice to give you ideas of how good I really am for future chapters. :D

Me: *squeeks I think I can accurately portray passionate sexual experiences without a demonstration from you.

Sess: Your loss. *Caresses cheek. You know where to find me if you change your mind.

Me: *Gulp. That's all for now everyone. I need to go take a cold shower.

Cassie: *facepalms Alyse you really need to stop trying to run away with your imagination.

(BTW if anyone is wondering how to pronounce my name it's like Alice just spelled different.) :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **I don't own Inuyasha, or a dog but if anyone want's to get me a puppy because I'm such an awesome author I wouldn't object ;). "Oh god the puppy thing again. Go volunteer at a shelter and get over it." "Geeze Cassie who spit in your coffee?" "Oh so you're talking to me again?" "Are you jealous because I've been talking to Sesshomaru too much? OK next chapter is purely going to be from your inspiration ok?" Cassie nods and leaves the room. Wow ok I need to go patch things up with my muse. In the mean time enjoy this new chapter and please review. :)

Inuyasha regained consciousness and groaned in pain as he tried to move. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was suffering. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that he had lost Kagome forever. It hurt more that it was to his cold-hearted brother. He had meant to apologize and beg her to take him back on his hands and knees but smelling Sesshomaru made him snap. He just couldn't comprehend how all of it went so wrong.

He thought back to the fight they had months ago when she decided to leave him. She claimed that he was being too possessive. Inuyasha had been in love with her. Admittedly he changed when she agreed to be his mate. He didn't want to spend a minute without her so he tried to be by her side as much as possible. Regrettably he had begun to get jealous when she was happier to see others than him. He would often growl when she touched other people but he couldn't help it.

Inuyasha had felt her slipping away from him. She tried to get away from him as often as she could saying that she needed space. They were in love she should have wanted to spend all of her time with him. He couldn't understand why she kept rejecting him after she had accepted his proposal. Another problem was she kept pushing back their mating. Normally in this situation they would have been mated immediately but in their case things kept getting in the way. Do to this Inuyasha began to get more possessive by the day. He had needed release. He needed her. He needed to claim his mate.

Inuyasha was healing rapidly. It should have taken him days to heal but his emotions were on overdrive and so was the healing process. He screamed as his bones began snapping back into place. He could move his arm and his fingers now but the bone in his leg was taking longer due to its size. Inuyasha was still bruised as he stood on his good leg. Using his sward as a crutch he hobbled to the well. He reached it as his femur mended. He looked toward the village as he jumped into the well. If Kagome wouldn't listen to him maybe she would listen to her family.

Kagome stretched as she woke. Today she would go home to tell her family what was going on. She sighed as she still had no idea how to tell Sesshomaru that she was from the future and had to go back if only for a day or possibly two. This would not be an easy task as she doubted he would agree with her going once he discovered that he could not follow her. Yes this would probably be the most difficult conversation that she had with the young lord yet.

Kagome rolled over aching to fall back to sleep. As she moved a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her eyes widened. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see a rumpled Sesshomaru smiling at her.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru said placing a kiss on her head. Smiling she got up taking the blanket with her only to realized that Sesshomaru was completely naked. She turned away blushing as Sesshomaru stretched cockily. "Like what you see love?" He said as she turned back unable to help herself. Kagome looked up at the ceiling gasping at the size of Sesshomaru's already engorged member that was throbbing for her attention.

Kagome sighed, yes this was going to be a very difficult discussion to have. "Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped as he stood up and came toward her. "I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru closed the gap between them and began Kissing the nape of her neck. She shuddered, "It's r-r-really imp-portant." Sesshomaru grazed his fangs along her neck. She whimpered, "P-P-Please!" Sesshomaru took the blanket from her grasp and dropped it onto the floor as he caressed her sides earning a shiver of pleasure from her. He began to pull her shirt off when she grabbed his hands stopping him mid-motion. Somehow finding more strength than she thought she had. She looked into his eyes, "that's enough. I have to go away for a while."

Her words were like a bucket of cold water was thrown in his face. He let her go and took a step back. "What do you mean you're going away?" He asked feeling a bit rejected.

"I have to go visit my family." Kagome began as Sesshomaru pulled on his pants and sat on the bed. "It's far away and you can't come with me." She continued as she watched Sesshomaru's face fall. She was leaving him. "I haven't seen them in months and they deserve to know what's going on." Sesshomaru wouldn't look at her. She knelt down in front of him placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. "I need to tell them that I'm in love with you." Kagome said smiling. "And that I won't be coming home as often because I'm going to stay with you." Her eyes sparkled as she grinned at Sesshomaru's shocked face. She Loved him.

"Say it again." Sesshomaru said.

"I love you Sesshomaru, and I'm staying with you. I'm yours." Kagome said smiling knowing exactly what Sesshomaru meant.

His lips crashed into hers as he devoured her mouth.

Author's note

Sess: Hey what's the big idea with trying to redeem Inuyasha and giving him super healing powers?

Me: Well... his puppy ears made me pity him...:(

Sess: O.o

Me: You'll always be my number 1 though. :D

Sess: *Smirks. I'll show you #1. *Picks up Alyse

Me: Put me down Sesshomaru! I don't like heights!

Sess: Not a chance! You're in trouble now! * Laughs as he leaves the room with a screaming Alyse

Cassie: Well now that they're gone I'm going to write the next chapter XD


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Author's note: **I don't own Inuyasha :P. Ok fans time for the longest chapter yet! WOOT!. OMG writing this was tense. Please review. :)

Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome staring into the well. He still couldn't believe that his mate was from the future, despite her strange apparel, and that she had to jump down the shaft to return there. He didn't like the idea. What if it didn't work and she broke her leg on landing? What if stopped working when she reached the other side and could no longer return to him? He really didn't like this idea and wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"It's alright Sesshomaru." Kagome reassured him. "I'll be back soon I promise." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and prepared to jump but Sesshomaru held her back.

"I still don't understand why I can't come with you." Sesshomaru said frowning.

"Because my time is very different and I don't have enough time to explain everything to you about all the changes that have happened in 500 years. Plus I don't think the well would even let you through. I've never really understood why it only lets a few people through." Kagome explained.

"Who else has gone through." Sesshomaru said his voice dripping with jealousy.

"Well the only one that's ever gone through other than myself is Inuyasha." Kagome winced as Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm going with you!" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome sighed she knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine. You can try but don't be mad if it doesn't work okay." Kagome said before hissing his lips.

Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms deepening the kiss as he jumped into the well. As Sesshomaru landed his arms were suddenly empty. He looked around unable to find Kagome. He jumped out of the well and roared in frustration.

Kagome landed on her butt Sesshomaru's arms no longer around her. She sighed she had gotten her hopes up that he would have been able to make it through. Maybe that small amount of doubt she had harbored had stopped him from coming through. She stood and brushed herself off before climbing out of the well and walking to her house.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she opened the door. She removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen only to freeze in her tracks at the sight of her family sitting around the table with Inuyasha.

"Kagome dear welcome home." Her mother said as she rose from the table to embrace her daughter. "Come sit down sweetie. We need to talk." She led Kagome to a chair and pushed her into it rather forcefully.

"What's going on? And why is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked as she stared at the smirking hanyo. How he had managed to heal so quickly after the beating that Sesshomaru gave him.

"Inuyasha is always welcome here Kagome." Her mom said firmly. "And we are not here to talk about Inuyasha right now. We are here to talk about you and the choices you are making."

"Oh my God!" Kagome said wide eyed, "are you giving me an Intervention!?" Kagome tried to stand up but her mother pushed her back down. She wasn't going anywhere until they had their say. Kagome sighed and folded her arms slouching. "Alright then let's get this over with." She said heatedly glaring at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has brought to our attention that you are cavorting with some unsavory characters back in his time. We're worried about you and don't want you to get hurt. Inuyasha was covered in bruises her received from one of these thugs and he said you egged him on. We do not want you to go back there anymore." Her mother said after taking her seat at the table.

"Kagome I don't feel comfortable with you traveling with a severely violent person." Her grandfather chimed in. "Now that the jewel is complete we feel it's time for you to stay here and complete your schooling." Kagome was shocked. Did grandpa really not know that he had just described Inuyasha.

"Sis I want you home too. I miss you and I hate worrying about whether you'll come home or not." Souta said as he started crying. Kagome got up and hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry you all feel this way but I would like you to hear my side of the story before giving me an intervention purely based on Inuyasha's side of the story." Kagome said calmly. "Firstly Inuyasha and I are no longer together and haven't even seen each other in four months until last night."

"Kagome, Inuyasha told us all of this already." Her mother interrupted. "Inuyasha told us how he tried to apologize to you and mend your relationship. Then his brother attacked him after you told him to. That was an awful thing to do Kagome. Inuyasha is a wonderful person."

"He hit me!" Kagome yelled. "That's why Sesshomaru attacked him!"

A shocked expression was passed around the room. Three pairs of eyes landed on Inuyasha who shrank into his chair ashamed. "I just wanted Kagome safe." Inuyasha mumbled gaining some of his confidence back. "Sesshomaru's a bad guy and has tried to kill you on several occasions Kagome." Inuyasha stood and moved toward the angry girl.

"If you recall Inuyasha, you tried to kill me the first time we met." Kagome replied haughtily.

"Please Kagome." Inuyasha said reaching for her as she flinched away. "I understand that we're over but Sesshomaru... he's Sesshomaru."

"Wow Inuyasha, great argument." Kagome said sarcastically, "I know who he is."

"You know what I mean Kagome. He's a cruel heartless bastard."

"Not with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're in love!" Kagome yelled trying to get her point across. She looked to her family that couldn't be more shocked. "That's what I came home to tell you. I'm staying with Sesshomaru permanently. We're, for lack of a better term, getting married. So I won't be able to come home as often."

"Kagome you have the right to make your own decisions but you're only 17." Kagome's mother stood up and walked to her daughter. "I can't support this decision." Souta and Grandpa left the table and headed toward the front door.

"I'm sorry mom but I've made my decision mom." Kagome said turning to leave the room. "I'm going to get a few things before I go back." Kagome went to her room and grabbed her purse before leaving the house to go shopping for necessities.

After stocking up on hygiene products and buying some less revealing clothes and a few other things Kagome headed back on the bus. She smiled as she thought of a certain idem that she was sure would make Sesshomaru's jaw drop. The buss hit a bump and she lost her balance and fell into the person in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," she said apologizing as the man helped her up.

"Oh hey Kagome. It's alright," He said." Long time no see."

"Hojo!" Kagome said smiling. "How are you?"

"Not too bad. I'm just getting ready to start high school in a few weeks. Were you able to pass your entrance exams?" He asked supporting her as the bus sped through the town.

"I wasn't able to take them." Kagome said sadly. "Plus I missed so much I'll have to repeat a grade." Kagome sighed as she thought about how much she was going to miss out on when she permanently moved to the feudal era. She didn't regret her decision though. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Sesshomaru.

The bus began to slow down. "This is my stop. It was nice seeing you again." Kagome said as she gathered her things and exited the vehicle.

"It was nice seeing you too..." Hojo's voice was cut off as the doors closed and the bus drove away. It was nice to see him again.

Kagome turned and made her way back to the shrine. She was half way up the steps when she heard pounding coming from the shrine. Weighed down by her bags she made her way to the source of the noise. It was coming from the well house. She dropped her bags and ran to the building and threw open the doors. Inuyasha, Souta, and Grandpa were busy fixing a large steel grate over the well and just finished putting in the last bolt.

"What are you doing!" Kagome shrieked running toward the well. She grabbed the grate and pulled with all her strength. It didn't budge.

"Don't hurt yourself Kagome. It's not going anywhere." Inuyasha said smirking.

Tears streaked down her face as she collapsed to her knees clutching the grate for dear life as Inuyasha tried to drag her away.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Author's note: FYI the grate was Kagome's mother's Idea not Inuyasha's. He is genuinely trying to help at this point because he really does care about her and has no reason to trust his brother.

Me: *Bites nails

Sess: What's wrong now?

Me: It's this plot twist. I have two ways the story could go from here and I don't know which one to choose!

Sess: Which one has more of me in it.

Me: *Glares They're both about even but you are drastically different in both scenarios and I don't know which one I want to go with. :(

Sess: *Hugs. It'll all work out. Just do what you normally do and start writing.

Me: *Hugs back You're right.

Sess: You can let go now.

Me: No I can't.

Sess: Why not?

Me: I super glued my arms to you while you weren't looking :3

Sess: *tries to break free but can't

Me: Guess you're stuck on me eh. ;) lol


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Author's note: **I do not own Inuyasha Because if I did I would be rich and have a Large white Huskey named Sesshomaru ;). JK It would be named Kiba. I never thought I would be able to get this chapter done. There were so many variables and possibilities But Sesshomaru was right. I just needed to sit down and let my fingers do the talking. I'm so glad I can type faster now than I could when I was younger otherwise this story would have ended back at chapter 5. lol. Enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews. I would apologize for the cliffhangers but I think it's good to leave you salivating for the next chapter. I do apologize for the confusion in the last chapter. At the time I had no idea which way I wanted the story to go because I had so many Ideas going through my head but I promise it will all work out and you will love me again.

Sesshomaru was sitting by the well in the same position he had assumed when he realized Kagome had been right and he could not follow her when he heard it. From over 500 years in the future he could hear his mate calling to him. He could feel a sharp pain in his heart from the desperation in her voice. His eyes bled red. He had to reach her no matter what.

Without a second thought Sesshomaru dove into the well determined to reach his mate. Nothing happened. He dug his claws into the bottom of the well. Desperate now but needing to do something he began to dig in the soil and ash that coated the bottom of the well.

"Work damn it," he pleaded with whatever power that caused the well to transport his love away from him. Tears fell onto the ground. Sesshomaru never cried. It wouldn't work. How could it not work for him? He needed to get to her. She had called to him. Kagome needed him and he could not get to her. He curled into a ball at the bottom of the well. It would not let him through but he would not leave her. He would wait an eternity for her. Tears poured from his eyes. Until they stopped he would not leave the bottom of the well. He could not afford to let anyone see him like this. He was not weak.

"Get up Sesshomaru!" A low growl echoed around the well. Sesshomaru sat up not recognizing the voice he was on high alert.

"Who's there?" Sesshomaru responded. "Show yourself." He demanded grabbing his sword ready to attack.

A low chuckle came from this new presence. "No need to worry Lord Sesshomaru. I'm a friend from your mate's time." The voice continued, "everything will be fine. Just wait by the well. You will see." Sesshomaru was alone again. The voice and the powerful presence that accompanied it had dissolved into the darkness of the well. Left with no other options Sesshomaru returned to his seat guarding the well. He stayed there unflinching for what seemed like hours.

Rin and Jaken watched from the trees. Both were worried for Lord Sesshomaru, only Rin was worried about Kagome. After a while Kaede came to fetch Rin so she could eat and get some rest. The toad never left his position watching over his lord as Sesshomaru waited watching over the well.

500 years later...

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk. 'So it was time,' he thought rising from his chair and grabbing his keys he left his office heading for the Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha had succeeded in prying Kagome from the well and carried her struggling form into the house while Souta retrieved her shopping bags. He set her down in the hallway as he took a step back giving her space. Kagome leaned against the wall and slid to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs and hiding her face behind her knees. There she stayed the only movement coming from her were small shakes as sobbed silently. She would never see Sesshomaru again. There was no way she would be able to get the grate off the well by herself especially if her family and Inuyasha were guarding it.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and violently backed away. Her mother. She tried to embrace her devastated child only to be pushed away. "It's for the best Kagome." Her mother said sternly. "I will not have you going back there to risk your life or to be violated by a sadistic murderer."

Kagome was shocked by her mother's words and tone. "So what you're just going to listen to this half-breed and desecrate the sacred well with bars. Are you going to put bars on my window as well and hold me prisoner here in this house as well as this time period?"

"Blocking off the well was my idea Kagome, not Inuyasha's." Her mother said calmly. "And if need be I will keep you in this house until you finish your studies or find some sense."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears and looked at Inuyasha who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Don't look at me like that Kagome. I'm stuck here just the same as you." He was right with the well blocked off he couldn't leave either. Unless she went with him. At this point she understood that this was a price he was willing to pay to keep her away from Sesshomaru. For that he would receive no pity from her.

"Maybe," said Kagome. "But unlike me you are choosing to stay."

Kagome turned and ran out the door. She was feeling claustrophobic with everyone ganging up on her. She blindly ran down the steps not looking where she was going when she ran into something hard. This something wrapped its arms around her cradling her gently. She really had to break this habit she seemed to have of running into people. The arms around her tightened in a familiar way. Her eyes were still closed she didn't want to look at Inuyasha right now but just for a moment she felt calm and didn't want to struggle.

Kagome soon realized that the person holding her couldn't possibly be Inuyasha. This man was too tall. She blinked and opened her eyes to look at the man that was holding her tightly, to apologize. Kagome's eyes fixed upon his amber ones. His long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail and his tail was hidden. How she couldn't tell because the suit he was wearing was too sleek and elegant to hide that much fur.

"So how do I look?" Sesshomaru asked jokingly as Kagome's jaw dropped.

Author's note:

Me: Hmmmm two Sesshomaru's. I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now.

Sess: And you say I'm the pervert.

Me: I never said I wasn't one.

Sess: Oh please you always try to put off an air of innocence.

Me: OK agree to disagree.

Sess: I could prove that you're more innocent than you think you are,

Me: Ha please I own the gutter. There is absolutely nothing you can do to... Sesshomaru why are you taking your shirt off?

Sess: Just rising to the challenge. *drops shirt on the floor stretching.

Me: *gulp and what is this supposed to prove

Sess: *moves closer forcing Alyse into a corner. I'm proving my point. *places an arm on either side of Alyse's head blocking her escape

Me: *heart racing. A-a-and H-how are the r-results going to b-be rated.

Sess: *moves face close. By how long you can keep your eyes open... or remain conscious. *leans forward and licks ear

Me: Ok you win! *closes eyes

Sess: *Nibbles ear for good measure. Well done pet.

Me: Shut Up!. *I hate to lose. Next time I'm getting my payback.

Cassie: Don't ask me to be referee. As long as you finish the story first you can kill each other for all I care.

Me: I think Cassie may be getting over her night owl phase. She's cranky. Maybe we should leave her alone.

Sess: Good idea. I have some more theories I want to test. *Smirking pulls Alyse into a more secluded room and locks the door.

Cassie: I should really find someone sane to work with but honestly this girl cracks me up. lol


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Author's note:** I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I'd buy the comfiest bed I could find and sleep for the next week. I apologize for any errors in spelling and the shortness of the chapter. I'm running on maybe 3 hours of sleep and absolutely exhausted, but I was asked to stay awake and wait for someone to stop by and this was the best way I could think of to stay awake ;). Please review I love to hear what you think.

"How...?" Kagome asked not completely sure what to ask. She looked Sesshomaru as much as she could without breaking the embrace. He was older. Much older than he had been when she had first met him although his looks didn't betray him. It was his eyes. He had seen so much. Anyone else would have believed he was no older than 35.

"I heard you call me." Sesshomaru answered calmly. "I knew you needed me so I came. I remembered that day 500 years ago I heard you too and I knew you wouldn't be able to get back to me on your own. I'm here to help."

"You'll help me get back to you?" Kagome questioned excitedly.

Sesshomaru nodded smiling, "Of course my love. All shall be well."

Kagome smiled clinging to him as he led her back to her home.

"You didn't answer my question." Sesshomaru said glancing at her from the corner of his eye smirking. "How do I look?"

"You look very handsome." Kagome said blushing. "This era seems to suit you." Kagome had to admit he cut quite the figure in that suit.

Sesshomaru puffed out his chest proudly. Of course He knew she would approve after all she was a younger version of his mate. He wondered if she remembered this day after 500 years. He longed to return to her to recount the tails of this day. She was currently home with the pups as usual and always looked forward to her mates return at the end of the day. She would also be pleased to know that after 500 years she could finally see her family again.

They reached the house and Sesshomaru calmly opened the door. They were greeted by a sea of shocked expressions from Inuyasha and Kagome's family. "Go and pack your things my love. You will not be returning for some time." Sesshomaru directed releasing his hold on the young miko. Kagome looked at him and he nodded towards the stairs signaling that she should go ahead. "I'll wait for you here." She moved away from him and headed upstairs to her room.

Once she had left Sesshomaru turned his attention to her family. "Who do you think you are?" Kagome's mother nearly screamed angrily. "How dare you come into my house and presume to tell my daughter what to do?"

"Mrs. Higurashi. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru announced formally bowing to Kagome's mother. Her eyes grew wide in shock at his declaration. "I presume I have the authority to take your daughter with me as she has been my wife for over 500 years." Sesshomaru said unfazed but the emotions of the group.

"No She Is Not!" Screamed Mrs. Higurashi. "My daughter is 17 years old and isn't married to anyone. Least of all you." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then proceeded to pull out his cell phone. He dialed a number and handed the phone to her. She tool it and put the phone to her ear. A familiar voice answered at the other end.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? You never call me in the middle of the day." An adult woman said on the other end.

"H-hello..." Mrs. Higurashi said tentatively.

"Mom! Mommy is that you?" The girl on the other end of the phone started to cry.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom it's me!"

"How is this possible? You're upstairs right now!"

"Well I guess that's true but it's the younger version of me now." Kagome paused, "Mom can I come see you when she leaves? I miss you..." Kagome said her voice trailing off into silence that was quickly broken by a baby's cry from the background.

"Kagome what was that sound?"

"Oh dear. Mom I'm so sorry but I have to go. I'll come visit you tomorrow and then I can explain everything.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled as her daughter hung up.

"What?" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs weighed down by two suit cases and her large yellow backpack. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself and started laughing uncontrollably.

Author's Note.

Me: *Lies down and snuggles with Sesshomaru's tail

Sess: Alyse what do you think you are doing?

Me: Shhhhhh *places finger on her lips. It's time for sleep

Sess: Please release me.

Me: I don't want to. You're so comfy.

Sess: *Smirks. I know a few ways to make you really comfy.

Me: Really?

Sess: Oh yeah and i promise you will enjoy every second of it.

Me: OK. What do I have to do?

Sess: Relax and let me do the work. *Lifts Alyse and carries her to the bedroom

Me:*Snores

Sess: *Smirks and tucks Alyse into bed leaving a kiss on her forehead then leaves the room.

Cassie: So the dog isn't all bad after all.

Sess: Don't get me wrong muse. I just want her to be conscious when I play with her. ;)

Cassie: I take it back.

Sess: *Laughs as he leaves Cassie to her imagination and Alyse to her nap.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **I don't own Inuyasha. I think I should take a cold shower after writing this chapter ;). Phew Well I'm going to go do that before I give away any spoilers. Oh yeah almost forgot ***WARNING* ;)**

Kagome's mother pulled her into a tight hug. She still didn't feel comfortable letting her daughter go even after speaking to her older self on the phone. How she could still be alive after 500 years amazed her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi. I promise I have taken very good care of your daughter. Besides you'll see her again sooner than she will see you." Sesshomaru said, "It'll be like she never left."

Mrs. Higurashi began to cry against her daughter. "Please mom, I have to go. I want to go. I love him." Kagome said smiling up at Sesshomaru. She hugged her mother tightly then moved to say goodbye to her brother and grandfather. "Don't worry you'll see me really soon." She said ruffling her brothers hair. He was sniffling determined not to cry in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "I forgive you Inuyasha for everything, but I want you to stay here. If you come back to the feudal era I won't stop Sesshomaru from killing you again." Inuyasha nodded hanging his head. Kagome embraced him to show that there were no hard feelings. "I will always care about you Inuyasha. I hope that we can be friends again in this time." Kagome let him go and moved back to Sesshomaru. He hugged her close and gave her a kiss.

Sesshomaru separated from Kagome and picked up her bags. The whole family followed Kagome and Sesshomaru out to the well house. Sesshomaru put down the luggage and motioned for everyone to stand back as he went to remove the grate. He lifted it from its bolted position as easily as if he had taken a lid from a jar. Kagome smiled at the powerful being that was soon to be her mate. Sesshomaru smirked at her expression. He would never get tired of her. Sesshomaru embraced the young girl for the last time and helped her to the well with her bags.

"I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Goodbye for now. I'll see you soon." Smiling Kagome jumped into the well and was engulfed by a pink glow. She was gone.

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well and looked up to see the sky painted with the colors of the setting sun just before she was surrounded by a long white expanse of fur and lifted gently from the well. Sesshomaru crushed her body against his as if he couldn't get close enough to her. She smelled weird from her journey to the future. Although he believed it to be impossible she smelled like an older version of himself.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped," I love you but I can't breathe." He loosened his grip but would not release her. She began to laugh.

"Please don't do that again." Sesshomaru said emotionally.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't make me feel like I will never see you again."

Kagome smiled, "I promise. I will not be going back to the future. I'm not leaving you again."

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into the air and spun her around joyfully. She laughed at the rush it brought her. Bringing her down Sesshomaru kissed her passionately quickly invading her mouth earning a needy moan from the aroused miko. She jumped up wrapping her legs around him and grinding her hips restlessly into his seductively. A low growl escaped his lips as he released her mouth as he attacked her neck while gripping her ass firmly under her skirt.

***Warning begins Now***

Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru expertly slipped a hand under her panties and began to play with her clit as she moved her hips against him longing for more friction. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head away from her neck to once more begin another round of tongue wrestling. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to respond Kagome bit his bottom lip and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Sesshomaru slipped his hand, that wasn't busy with her clit, under her shirt to play with her breast. Kagome groaned in pleasure at the new sensation. She could feel Sesshomaru's throbbing member through the thin barrier of his pants pressing into her womanhood. Sesshomaru slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy as his thumb made rapid circles around her clitoris. Kagome could feel her orgasm building rapidly. She was about to scream her release when Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his to muffle the sound of her release. She screamed into his mouth as she came all of his hand shaking from the wonderful high he gave her.

Kagome slowly released the hold she had on Sesshomaru with her legs. As she slid down his body he removed her shirt exposing her breasts. Unknown to Sesshomaru Kagome had not finished going down when her feet touched the ground. Kagome sank to her knees in front of him. She smirked at him from her submissive position as she gently released his cock from the confines of his pants.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide as she stroked his shaft. A moan escaped him as Kagome leaned forward and delicately licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock. He threw his head back and took a labored breath as Kagome enveloped his cock with her mouth slowly swallowing as much of his enormous shaft as she could while using her hand to stimulate the rest. Kagome pulled away as she stroked him with her hand just a little faster. She was pleased with the reaction that she was getting out of him. His cock pulsed as she resumed fucking him with her mouth. Kagome moved her other hand to massage his balls. Letting out a loud growl Sesshomaru grabbed her on both sides of her head and began thrusting rapidly into her mouth. Tears began to form at the corners of Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru was stretching her mouth to its limits. It hurt but it wasn't a bad pain. After a few more strokes Sesshomaru shoved his cock into her mouth as far as he could without hurting her and came. He pulled out and Kagome swallowed every drop licking the remnants of his still engorged dick.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome to her feet and kissed her passionately. They parted gasping for breath. Kagome began to remove the rest of Sesshomaru's clothing as he relieved her of her skirt. When they were both naked they stood for a moment just admiring each other.

"Make love to me Sesshomaru."Kagome said opening her arms to the daiyouki.

"As you wish my love." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome's arm and spinning her around so that her back was flushed against his chest. Sesshomaru's dick poked her ass as he began fondling her breasts and kissing her neck. Kagome rubbed her ass against pulsing cock aching for the moment when he would fill her with it and relieve the pressure she could feel building in her cunt.

"Please Sesshomaru!" Kagome said greedily.

"Patience my dear." Sesshomaru said moving his right hand from her breast to play with her clit. Kagome moaned and bucked her hips into his hand. Sesshomaru was finding it hard to prolong his mate's first time. He wanted this first time to be a memory they would never forget but he was struggling not to throw her down and fuck her senseless right now.

"Sesshomaru Please I need you inside me!" Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kagome forward placing her hands on the well and positioning her ass in front of him. He positioned his cock at the entrance to Kagome's pussy. "I'm sorry love but this will hurt. It'll only last a second though." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru pushed into her. A painful scream escaped her lips. She felt as if she had been split in two. Tears filled her eyes as Sesshomaru placed comforting kisses on her shoulder and down her back.

The pain began to subside and Kagome wiggled her hips to accommodate Sesshomaru's girth. He took this as a sign to continue and pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her. Her pussy was so tight Sesshomaru loved the sensations she was giving him and was pleasantly surprised that she could accommodate his entire length.

Kagome moaned and began bucking her hips matching Sesshomaru's strokes perfectly. She was panting from the pleasure he was giving her. Sesshomaru felt they were both about to reach their climaxes soon and increased his pace. Kagome was becoming very vocal at this point making short vowel sounds each time Sesshomaru slammed into her.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to cum." Kagome said shaking.

"Yes bitch! Come for your Alpha!" Sesshomaru demanded as he slammed into her harder.

"God Yes SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as she came all over his cock. After three more strokes Sesshomaru came filling her womb with his seed. He howled as the sun sank behind the horizon letting everyone know the Lord of the West had claimed his mate. He sank his fangs into Kagome's neck marking her permanently causing another wave of pleasure to envelop the couple. Coming down from her high Kagome passed out in Sesshomaru's arms smiling.

***WARNING ENDS***

After dressing them both Sesshomaru carried his new mate and her belongings back to her house. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Author's Note:

Me: *Steps out of the shower in a towel and wipes off mirror

Sess: Awe and I was about to join you too. *pouts

Me: O.O EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK GET OUT!

Sess: *Snickers and moves closer tucking a wet tendril of hair behind Alyse's ear and licking off a stray drop of water. Are you sure?

Me: 'SELF-CONTROL ALYSE' *Sighs and looks at Sesshomaru who was removing his clothes Whimpers

SESS: *Smirks as he dropps his pants

Me: *Covers eyes with hands forgetting about towel. Shit *Reaches for towel but it's too late.

Sess: *Laughs at Alyse's awkwardness pushing her back into the shower and turning on the hot watter filling the bathroom with steam.

Cassie: *Knocks on bathroom door. Hey If You Can't Beat Him Screw Him Right. * Walks away from the door laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** I don't own Inuyasha. So from now on the story will be switching between the Past and the future every so often. I will clearly mark which time period the chapters are taking place in from now on when the switches occur. I hope you are still enjoying yourselves :). Here you go.

*Future*

Kagome pulled up to the shrine and parked her SUV in on the side of the road. How many times had she wished to come home in the past 500 years? She had often come close once her family had built the shrine. She had watched it being built, observed several sets of her grandparents come and go until finally her grandfather had given the shrine to her mother and father. Kagome remembered when her parents had brought her home from the hospital and had longed to step in the day her father had died to warn him not to get into that car but she couldn't. She watched from the side as her still pregnant mother clung to her younger self and wept. At that age she didn't understand what had happened. She wiped tears from her eyes crying now more for her mother's pain than the unshed tears she carried as a child.

Kagome had been there the first day she went down the well nostalgia seeping into her core. She missed everyone deeply. Rin had passed away at age 83 soon followed by her husband Kohaku. Songo and Miroku had also passed a few years before that. Shippo had lived for a few hundred years but had passed away recently in his sleep at 467. Inuyasha had stayed in the future at least for a while. Kagome knew that a day was coming when she would have to send him back for the good of everyone. She didn't know the specifics of what happened because her older self hadn't explained much. She just said, "You'll know when the time comes." Inuyasha fell in love again with another half-breed and got married. He took her back to the feudal era with him and they lived together happily for many years until they were killed in the bombing of hiroshima in World War 2.

The young miko still looked after the descendants of her friends and family members and had even created a shelter for those that were too noticeable, or who where unwanted by their more modern families, in her home. Inuyasha would stay there for many years where he met his mate before they left for the feudal era.

Kagome sighed looking into the back seat where her newest son was looking at her and babbling. She smiled at him. Now that it was time to return to her family and she was scared. In 500 years she hadn't changed much physically. After mating with Sesshomaru her aging process slowed down to the same rate as his and she took on a few other qualities he possessed. She was faster, stronger, and had developed into an Empath due to the combination of her own powers and the new senses Sesshomaru had given her. She could feel the anxiety from the house already and it was putting her on edge.

Opening the car door and retrieving her son and hiss diaper bag Kagome made her way up the familiar steps to the shrine and her awaiting family. They stood in a row outside of the house and fell silent as they saw her approach. Kagome's mother started crying tears of joy as she walked to meet her daughter. Inuyasha's jaw had dropped. If his mouth had been any wider his chin would have hit the ground. Souta was staring at the wiggling bundle Kagome was carrying. He had been an uncle all this time and had never known it. Grandpa just stood there with a crazy grin on his face.

Mrs. Higuraishi reached her daughter and embraced her as if she would disappear if she let go. The baby in Kagome's arms let out a small cry as he did not like being squished into his mother by this new force. Kagome's mother pulled away and looked lovingly at her grandson.

"Mom I would like to introduce you to Milo your youngest grandson." Kagome said smiling as she handed her baby to her mother. The blanket he had been wrapped in fell away exposing his head. He had short white hair like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. A small tail wrapped around the outside of his clothes and wagged as his grandmother coddled him. He reached up to touch her face and giggled merrily as his grandma made funny faces at him.

The rest of the family gathered around all trying to get the baby's attention. Inuyasha just stared wide eyed for a few minutes until Souta handed Milo to him. He sniffed his nephew just to make sure. "Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at the child's mother. "How is he a pure blooded demon?" Inuyasha held Milo tightly as he tried to crawl up to play with his ears. Milo was intrigued much like his mother had been the first time she had seen Inuyasha and was determined to get his uncle's ears.

Kagome smiled, "It's rare but Sesshomaru and I are true soul mates. That is why we have lived so long and why all of our children are pure bloods."

"What do you mean 'all' of your children?" Kagome's mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well mother Sesshomaru and I have been married for 500 years so we have quite a few children, and grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and we just had our first great grandchild last month." Kagome said, "I won't overwhelm you with how many and all of their names now but it is quite a large family without including the children we have adopted from friend's decedents." Kagome's mother looked like she was about to faint. Souta sat down right where he had been standing. Kagome took Milo from Inuyasha, before he dropped him from shock, causing him to cry as he once more attempted to grab his uncles ears.

Kagome smiled as her family came to grips with the information she had just dropped on them. "I would like you all to meet them some day but figured for now I should just bring Milo since he doesn't like me to leave him for long." Kagome kissed her son on the head as he cooed at Inuyasha really wanting another chance to complete his mission of getting those ears.

Grandpa chimed in, "Well I'm ecstatic! I never thought I'd live to see any great grandchildren and all this time I've had great-great-great-great grand-kids not too far away." He began to laugh as he ushered the mostly shocked family into the house. "I can't wait to see all the whippersnappers and tell them everything I know."

Kagome laughed, "Grandpa you realize that most of your great grand-kids trump you on age by a couple hundred years right?" Grandpa puffed out his chest.

"Well even so everyone looks up to their grandpa."

Everyone laughed as they entered the house excited to hear everything that Kagome had to tell them.

Author's note: So Sesshomaru and Kagome have a LOT of kids. I will not be naming them all for the obvious reason that it will take too long and dull the story experience. I will name a few but only the ones that are relevant to the story and its progression.

Sess: What have you done!? I don't want an entire country size amount of kids.

Me: It's logic dear. In the story you and Kagome have been married for hundreds of years, you're not aging rapidly, You both have the hots for each other, Birth control wasn't created till this century not that it would work for demon pregnancies anyway, and sex makes babies. Honestly I'm giving you less offspring than you should have by these terms.

Sess: *rubs his temples trying to relieve a blossoming head ache. So how many kids do I have.

Me: Ah now that would be telling now wouldn't it. ;)

Sess: Well going by the math I should have around 325 but that's not including multiples. *Pales and sits on the couch.

Me: OMG Sesshomaru get a grip it's just a story you don't have any kids in real life.

Stampede of small feet: DADDY! *several children jump onto Sesshomaru at once.

ME: WTF *glares at cassie

Cassie: *On the floor laughing.

Me: What did you do? Sesshomaru just passed out!

Cassie: Oh that. I just went to the local children's home and offered them all candy to jump on Sesshomaru while yelling daddy. Serves him right for the shower incident.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I don't own Inuyasha. As of today I have a new baby nephew! Just wanted to share the wonderful news with you all :). Well we're going back in time to check how mated life is treating Sesshomaru and Kagome. Oh btw ***WARNING WARNING. SERIOUS LEMON ALERT!* ;)** Have fun dearies.

*Feudal Era*

Kagome awoke slowly wrapped in her mate's arms. She grinned as his arms tightened around her. Sesshomaru snuggled into her neck and nuzzled her mating mark. Kagome giggled as his nose tickled her neck as she tried to squirm away only to find herself pinned under him.

"Good morning Mate." Sesshomaru said as he trailed hisses up her neck.

"I could get used to mornings like this." Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru kissed her passionately as she pulled him closer. He could never get enough of her. His cock began to twitch as she moved under him. He deepened the kiss as he growled into her mouth. He wanted her again.

***Warning!***

Sesshomaru removed Kagome's night shirt and attacked her breasts with his mouth. Kagome threw her head back and moaned arching her back causing him to swallow more of her breast. Using his tail Sesshomaru pinned her arms above her head. She began to squirm realizing that she could no longer use her hands and whimpered.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Don't worry mate. I promise you will enjoy this." He ran his hands down her side tickling her causing her to squirm against him causing his erection to grow more. He bucked his hips into her showing her what he had in store for her. Her eyes widened in ecstasy. She could feel the now familiar wetness between her legs and longed for the sensation of him inside her again.

"Sesshomaru Please!" Kagome whined as she rubbed her hips against his causing her to become even more aroused.

"Patience Mate!" Sesshomaru said as he trailed kissed down her abdomen and around the waist of her boxer shorts. Slipping his fingers under the elastic he slowly began to remove them. Kagome lifted her hips to help. Sesshomaru threw the shorts across the room and began to use his tongue expertly licking her pussy. Kagome moaned and bucked her hips as Sesshomaru pulled her closer to get a better position. Holding her down Sesshomaru devoured her. Sesshomaru moved his tongue to ravish her clit as he shoved a finger into her dripping cunt causing Kagome to whimper and struggle against his tail that was binding her hands But it wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru smirked and began to lick her faster as he added another finger. Kagome screamed due to the combined pleasure that Sesshomaru was giving he and the frustration of not being able to use her hands. Although secretly she was Really enjoying this new game.

Sesshomaru added a finger and increased his pace ready to make his mate cum. It was time he was inside her. Kagome began to shiver as Sesshomaru growled against her clit as he remembered how good she felt. Kagome whimpered as she felt her orgasm taking over.

"That's right my love don't hold back. Cum for me mate." Kagome screamed his name as she clung to the part of his tail she could reach. Sesshomaru moved up her body trailing kisses up her body. Until he reached her mouth and devouring her lips.

Sesshomaru positioned himself at her opening as she came down from her high. He entered her roughly and began pounding into her at a rapid pace. Kagome screamed from the wonderful sensations filling her. She was breathing rapidly as Sesshomaru's pace increased. Just before Kagome was about to cum again Sesshomaru flipped their positions. Kagome was on top and shocked. She didn't know what to do. Looking at Sesshomaru for some kind of signal. He smirked and put his hands on her hips slowly guiding her up and down. He released her hands and wrapped his tail around her waist to continue the rhythm that they had started. He reached his hands up to tweak her breasts. Kagome moaned and began bouncing on his cock faster every once in a while grinding against him as well. Sesshomaru moaned as she reached behind her to play with his balls while she continued fucking him.

Sesshomaru growled and switched positions again. Kagome was suddenly on her back with her legs over her head. Sesshomaru's eyes were red as he began pounding into her as fast as he could. Kagome let voiced short gasps for every stroke. She was cumming fast.

"Se-sho-ma-ru. I'm cum-ming." Kagome said in between strokes. Sesshomaru was panting from the exertion.

"I am too my love. Cum with me!" Sesshomaru said giving a final stroke as Kagome's walls tightened around his cock and he shot his sperm into her. Both were shaking and breathing hard. Sesshomaru pulled out and cradled her against him.

***Warning Ends Here***

Kagome stroked Sesshomaru's arm as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. She couldn't believe he was hers. "I love you Sesshomaru," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. He returned her kiss and held her close.

"I love you Kagome. From the very depths of my soul I love you." Sesshomaru said leaving butterfly kisses along her jaw. Suddenly he flinched and cried out in pain. Pushing a panicked Kagome away he curled into a ball and began to scream.

"Sesshomaru! What's wrong?" Kagome asked moving back toward him holding out her hands to comfort him but pulled back as her hand was scorched by his burning flesh. "What should I do?" She panicked unable to think. Sesshomaru's skin was so hot she couldn't even touch him to comfort him. Tears fell from her eyes as he began to twitch. He lost consciousness due to the pain. Kagome quickly donned her priestess robes to go and find help. Just before leaving the room she looked back. Sesshomaru had stopped twitching and was lying flat on his back. He was growing. His muscles grew larger as he grew about 5 inches taller. His stripes became more prominent and to Kagome's surprise so did his cock.

He looked like his old self again. Kagome moved to check on him. Sesshomaru's temperature had dropped to just above normal. She sat down next to him afraid to wake him up. Afraid he didn't remember. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and gasped as he opened his eyes.

"Miko? Why are you holding this Sesshomaru's head?"

Author's note:

Me: OK I seriously need to get back on a normal sleep schedule!

Sess: Why? It's not like you have anything better to do.

Me: Well you know I'd like to go out with friends some time.

Sess: I'm hurt. So i'm not good enough to spend all your time with. *sulks

Me: Sesshomaru you're fantastic and complete eye-candy, but I need some girl time.

Sess: What about Cassie?

Me: I love spending time with Cassie as well but she tends to bombard me wilt 100 ideas a minute.

Cassie: Hey I've been a lot better lately since you're finally writing something other than papers.

Me: Ugh you had to remind me about my classes didn't you.

Cassie: Sorry. Go get some sleep and I'll come up with some fun things for you to do with your friends.

Me: OK *Goes to bed.

Sess: Wow this is a first. I don't like being the third wheel.

Cassie: Now you know how I feel.

Sess: Humph

Cassie: Give her a break she's exhausted.

Sess: OK but only this once.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I don't own Inuyasha. Now aren't you all glad I held back chapters? I was unable to write for 2 days due to adult responsibilities catching up with me ;). But you still got updates because I worked ahead :). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review

Kagome slowly moved her hand away from Sesshomaru and folded her hands in her lap. Sesshomaru's words had been a stab in the heart. He was back to his old cold self. Unable to help it tears began to slip down her cheek. Sesshomaru just looked at her showing no trace of emotion. Kagome wiped the tears away with her sleeve as she struggled to take a breath round the sobs.

"What do you remember?" Kagome asked trying to regain some composure but still unable to look at her mate who seemed unable to remember her.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. She seemed different but he was too out of it to know why. His recent transformation had left him confused. He couldn't tell what were memories and what was fantasy.

*Flashbacks* Inutaisho's grave.

'Who was this human and how dare she stand up to this Sesshomaru?' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome brandished Tessaiga at him. She smelled good for a human and had to be strong to have removed the sword. Jealousy took over the western lord and also a bit of desire. He had to destroy her and take the sword. He shot a blast of poison at the young girl until the area around her had completely melted and he was sure she was dead. Sesshomaru turned to fight with Inuyasha only to turn back as the girl emerged from the melted mess. He was intrigued. Even though the sword was the only reason she was still alive she still defied him. There was more to this girl than he thought. If she survived he would have to find out.

* Fight for Tessaiga*

She was attacking him. An arrow had shattered his armor and another one was flying toward him. He caught it between his fingers and melted the arrow. "Inuyasha stop her." Sesshomaru said apathetically. If she kept challenging him he would have to show her where her place was. He would enjoy it too. As Inuyasha warned Kagome to stay away from his brother Sesshomaru was imagining how much fun he would have when the miko was screaming his name in ecstasy but it was not yet time.

*Final Battle With Naraku*

Kagome had fired her last arrow at the disgusting half breed and he was being purified quickly. The sounds of anguish coming from his mouth were hair raising. She was truly a powerful priestess. Sesshomaru watched as she walked forward to retrieve the blackened jewel. As she touched it the jewel turned pink and both it and the woman touching it disappeared. Sesshomaru began to panic. Where had she gone? How could he get her back? She needed to know he was in love with her.

Her group was too busy panicking themselves to notice his reaction. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a bright light shown above their heads. Kagome reappeared and began falling to the ground. Before anyone else could move Sesshomaru acted. He caught Kagome and held her close to his chest. touching her felt right and he cradled her tightly. She was unconscious. Inuyasha came forward and Sesshomaru reluctantly handed the sleeping miko to his brother. This was not over he would win her.

*Western castle"

"Milord!" Jaken called to him from the library doorway. "I have new information regarding Inuyasha and the priestess." The toad had no idea why his lord cared about his brother's love affairs. Jaken was sick of reporting every move he made and every time he hurt the miko's feelings.

Sesshomaru glanced up but soon returned to the paperwork he was completing feigning apathy. "The priestess has broken off their mating. She banished Inuyasha from the village. Our spies lost her trail around a well in a clearing in Inuyasha's forest." Jaken concluded. Sesshomaru waved him away. The toad bowed his way out of the room leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. As soon as the door was closed Sesshomaru laid down his pen and grinned. He had a chance. To think he had almost given up on his miko after hearing that she was going to mate with his brother. He would give her a little while to get over Inuyasha before he revealed his intentions to court her. Sesshomaru began to plan everything he would do to win his future mate.

*Transformation*

Rin and Jaken were still asleep when the first pain started. Sesshomaru bit his lip to hide his discomfort. He tried to walk away from the campsite but was brought to his knees as another wave of pain shook his body. It was then that the demon attacked. He unsheathed his sword but was disarmed as the demon knocked the sword from his hand. In his current condition he was no match for this weakling. Sesshomaru cursed his aching body as a tentacle wrapped around his neck and lifted him from the ground. Due to the combination of pain and the lack of oxygen he lost consciousness.

*End Flashbacks"

Sesshomaru groaned as he sat up unfazed by his nakedness. "This Sesshomaru was attacked by a demon. Due to a miscalculation it got the upper hand and then everything went black. That is the most recent thing that this Sesshomaru remembers." He said as he examined the priestess sitting next to him. She looked away from him subconsciously exposing his mating mark on her neck. Kagome moved to leave the room. She couldn't handle her mate forgetting everything they had been through. Even though she knew everything was going to work out eventually right now her heart was crushed.

Next thing she knew Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall. Growling possessively he pulled her top open to gain better access to her mating mark. Kagome moaned as he lavished her neck with nibbles and open mouth kisses. His older self was much more adept at finding her sensitive spots on her neck. His hands caressed her body sliding over the thin material of her robes. Kagome began to whimper as she felt her knees weakening and her arousal growing. This man was a God.

Supporting her Sesshomaru moved to look into her eyes. "Kagome," he began. "I may not remember how it was that you became my mate, but I promise you I do not regret it for a second. I was on my way to ask for your permission to court you when we were attacked."

Kagome's eyes widened at this confession and the way he had dropped his formal language so easily. Before his change she had never expected that he had any feelings for her other than respect. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember but stayed away because of my brother. It was one of the happiest days of my life when I heard you had left him. I knew I would finally have a chance with you." Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru responded by wrapping his arms around her and taking in her scent. He froze as he finally realized why she smelled different.

"Kagome my love." He said gaining her attention. "You're pregnant."

Author's Note:

Me: Well this story is certainly taking on a mind of it's own *Coughs Cassie.

Cassie: Hey I'm on a roll and I'm sure no one is complaining about the length especially since you update so often.

Me: I guess. I'm thinking that I may have to do a few time skips to complete this stroy before I'm 50 though lol

Sess: Are you two going to ignore me again.

Cassie: Of course not Sesshy.

Sess: *Growls. Don't call me that muse or I'll be forced to find a new use for you.

Cassie: What 'cha gonna do puppy? Without me you don't exist. *Sticks out tongue while taunting the demon lord

Sess: That's it. *Begins chasing Cassie.

Cassie: *Shrieks and runs away.

Me: I guess it's my turn to watch. Where'd Cassie put the popcorn.

Sess: *Catches Cassie and extends claws. Now you're gonna get it.

Cassie: No Please DON"! *she screams as Sesshomaru starts tickling her mercilessly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Author's note:** I don't own Inuyasha. I'm going to attempt to write more today so I can maintain a consistent update schedule for you guys but sadly adult life has been getting in the way so there may be gaps between updates. For now enjoy his new chapter ;). Please review.

*Future*

Souta was on the floor entertaining Milo as the rest of the family sat around the kitchen table discussing different things ranging from small talk to what had happened to Kagome in the past 500 years. She had divulged that she and Sesshomaru had 72 children that were still alive out of their 203 original offspring, 125 grand children, and 1 great grandchild. Her mother was still in a state of shock that she was a great-great grandmother and for so many 'children'. Grandpa was taking all of the news in stride. He enjoyed the idea of teaching all those kids a thing or two about their history. Inuyasha kept sulking on and off. By now he had accepted that Kagome was actually doing well with his brother and he was happy for them but he still didn't have to be ok with the situation.

"Currently we have about 400 relatives, descendants of friends, and abandoned youkai and hanyo staying with us at our estate. I placed the grounds under a protective barrier to keep humans and threatening youkai away. The grounds contain Sesshomaru's family home along with about 50 newer buildings that house the families that wish to stay with us, some of the older children, and provisions for the estate." Kagome explained. She love that they were able to take care of so many people. It was also helpful that most of the children that grew up there stayed to help with later generations.

"So the castle's still around. That's a shocker." Inuyasha said cynically.

"Inuyasha there's something I want to ask you." Kagome said.

"Humph." Inuyasha was still angry that the younger Kagome had forced him to stay here.

"I know you're upset with me for making you stay in this time period but it's for the best right now trust me. Sesshomaru was such a different person back then and I really didn't want you to get hurt. Please forgive me." Kagome's eyes looked so sad. Inuyasha's heart broke. She had spent 500 years missing him and wishing that at the time there had been a way to mend the bridge between the siblings but that would not come for a few hundred years until Inuyasha found his mate.

Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome into a brotherly embrace. "Of course I forgive you Kagome. And I'm happy that you're happy even if it is with Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed everything would work out now.

"I'm so glad." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha back and tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Inuyasha I would like you to come live on the estate with us. Sesshomaru even had a house built for you a few years ago in anticipation of this situation. Please say you'll at least come look. If you don't want to stay I can make you an amulet that will shield your demon side and we can set you up anywhere you wish like some of my older children have done."

Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's offer and by the information that she could shield a demon's power from the rest of the world. He was even more surprised that his brother would want him anywhere near him and his family. Maybe Sesshomaru really had changed and he could finally have a real relationship with him but he wouldn't get his hopes up.

"I'll check it out." Inuyasha finally replied earning a smile from his sister-in-law. "But I'm not promising I'll stay." Kagome nodded grinning. She knew he would stay and it was just a matter of time until he would be as happy as she was.

It was then that Souta's distractions failed and Milo started crying. He looked at Inuyasha sticking out his lip and holding out his arms. Despite himself Inuyasha smiled and picked up his nephew tossing him in the air and earning a stream of giggles. This was the beginning of an inseparable bond between Milo and his uncle.

For the next hour Inuyasha played with Milo even letting him play with his ears just to get it out of his system. He was so much like his mother. He had her eyes and her impulses. This was the happiest Inuyasha had been in ages. All thanks to his new family.

The sun was beginning to set as Kagome scooped up her son. "It's time to go. It was so good to see everyone again. Please give me a call when you want to come visit the estate so I can meet you. otherwise I'm afraid you'll never find it." Kagome said laughing as she bid everyone goodbye. "Inuyasha I know this is a lot to take in and I'll understand if you want to stay with my family to adjust for a few days before coming with me."

"No. I'll go now. After all it's not like you weren't expecting me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Great." Kagome said enthusiastically. "You're right by the way. Your house is already well stocked with food and everything you could possibly want in this era. Plus I believe that Sesshomaru is taking the day off of work tomorrow to get you fitted for your new modern wardrobe." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's panicked expression. She was looking forward to seeing him in modern clothes.

They waved goodbye to the Higuraishi family and headed down the shrine steps to Kagome's waiting car. After Kagome put Milo into his car seat she and Inuyasha got into the front and began to drive home. It took about an hour to drive to their destination and Inuyasha was confused when Kagome told him they were home when she stopped the car at a closed entrance to the National Park. Kagome just smiled as she began to drive straight through the closed fence that marked the barrier to the Taisho estate.

Authors note:

Sess: What on earth could be so important that you would have to stop writing for so long?

Me: Well several things. First I have a brand new nephew that I want to spend time with. Second I am in the middle of Grad School classes and am trying to maintain a 4.0 GPA. Finally I have been shirking my responsibilities as far as chores and job hunting. Honestly those areas really do deserve my attention among other things.

Sess: Just get the servants to do it.

Me: Sesshomaru I'm not you I don't have an army of servants to clean up my messes and do my homework. Plus I hate people touching my stuff so that wouldn't do much good now would it.

Sess: Feh.

Me: I promise I'll write when I can. It just may not be as often. I can't predict the future.

Sess: *sulks.

Me: Well while you're sulking I'm going to go finish the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Authors note: **I don't own Inuyasha. I loosely based the estate off of the Chubu Sangaku National Park outside of Tokyo Japan. Really the only difference is that the Taisho estate is off limits to most humans where the national park is a big attraction in Japan. Have fun and please review :)

The estate included the entire 673 miles of National Park. Inuyasha looked around, the scenery was all woods so far but his sharp eves could see light just ahead. After 15 minutes of driving down the smooth road they reached the estate village. The houses were dwarfed by the huge castle in the background. Sometime in the last 100 years modern amenities such as plumbing, electric lights, air conditioning, and heating units were added to every building on the grounds. Kagome drove past the suburban looking houses towards the castle.

The gates were open and Kagome drove straight through and parked right in front of the castle steps. She got out of the car and gestured for Inuyasha to do the same. "For tonight you can stay in the castle. It's too late for me to show you your house and I need to get the kids to bed." Kagome whispered as she carefully removed a sleeping Milo from the car. Inuyasha nodded as a wolf demon passed him and got into Kagome's car. He drove off leaving Kagome to escort Inuyasha into the house.

Inuyasha had never been to the family home before and was amazed at how grand it all was. A guard opened the door for them and they stepped into the large entryway. The high ceilings and spacious rooms were designed to house Inutaisho in his beast form comfortably. Kagome smiled as she took in Inuyasha's reactions to their new surroundings. She walked forward and led the way up the front stairs to the living area which was much smaller than the front entrance. They had just reached the landing when different sight stopped Inuyasha in his tracks.

At least 20 demon and hanyo children were running around playing. Sesshomaru was sitting off to the side with a small child in his lap observing the controlled chaos.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said forcefully without waking Milo. Everyone in the room froze and looked at the angry miko."Why in God's name are these children out of bed?"

All eyes shifted to Sesshomaru. "Well dear," Sesshomaru said nervously moving the small child from his lap and standing to face his mate. He ran a hand through his hair playing the situation off as if it was no big deal. "The kids talked me into letting them stay up until you got home."

Kagome looked at her watch. "It's 2 hours past their bed time Sesshomaru." Kagome growled. She had a perfect schedule for the children but he always found ways to interrupt them. It wasn't hard to see that he adored his kids both biological and adopted.

"I'm sorry Kagome it won't happen again." Sesshomaru said. No matter his good intentions Kagome knew this would definitely happen again but for the moment he would be forgiven.

The tension was broken as a young fox kit who looked deceptively like Shippo ran up to Kagome and leapt into her empty arm. Luckily after several centuries she was used to this type of action from these children. "Momma I missed you!" The kit said snuggling into her arm while still being careful of the sleeping Milo. The other kids followed suit and crowded around Kagome hugging her legs.

Inuyasha looked down as one of the more outgoing children tugged on his pants. "Who are you?" The little boy asked. This child was definitely one of Sesshomaru's biological children. He had long white hair and pointy ears. It was like looking at a mini Sesshomaru.

"Kai!" Kagome scolded. "That was very rude. You need to introduce yourself before asking another person that question."

"I'm sorry mama." Kai said before turning back to Inuyasha. "Hello I am Kai Taisho Master of the Universe. Who dares trespass on my domain?" Kai puffed out his chest dramatically. Inuyasha laughed before playing along.

"Oh great Kai." Inuyasha began. "I am Inuyasha Brother of the Great Lord Sesshomaru. I have traveled many centuries to reach your domain in search of my brother. I wish to apologize for past wrongs and fix family ties. I also wish to spend time getting to know my nieces and nephews and help the lady Kagome in any way I can." Inuyasha bowed as he concluded his overly dramatic introduction.

"Request granted!" Kai smiled, "Uncle Inuyasha." Kai raised his arms and Inuyasha picked him up receiving a large hug that caused a tear to fall from his eye. He finally had a family.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were laughing at the dramatic introduction. "Alright kids time for bed." Kagome said ushering the disappointed children towards their rooms.

"Can Inuyasha come?" Kai asked clinging to his uncle. Shouts of affirmation came from the rest of the kids. Inuyasha was definitely a hit.

"Of course he can if he wants to." Sesshomaru replied helping Kagome round up the more mischievous children that were trying to escape. Inuyasha smiled and the group headed towards the children's rooms for bedtime stories. Inuyasha had never been happier as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Inuyasha please forgive me for not being a better brother so many years ago." Inuyasha returned the hug silently answering Sesshomaru's request. He was home.

Authors note:

Me: Sesshomaru what are you doing?

Sess: I need to take a bath Now! *Begins removing clothes rapidly.

Me:*Widens eyes and looks away quickly. What you can't wait until you get in the bathroom to strip?

Sess: My skin is literally crawling just imagining touching the half breed.

Me: *Laughs. Really that's why you're freaking out.

Sess: Alright imagine that you had to hug your sister-in-law, the one you hate with an unearthly passion... What are you doing?

Me: *Strips. I'm getting to the bathroom before you!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **I don't own Inuyasha. I am so sorry I was unable to update sooner I was out of town for a few days visiting family. For your lovely patience I am giving you LEMONS! :D Enjoy my lovelies and please review.

*Feudal Era*

Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and placed her hands on her still flat stomach. Pregnant. She knew this would happen eventually but she never thought it would happen after only having sex once. Logically the second time didn't count since even with his super senses there was no way Sesshomaru could sense that she was pregnant mere minutes after they had done it. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her placing his hands over hers and placing his forehead just above her navel breathing in. The smell was faint but there was no doubt about it. His mate was definitely pregnant. He growled possessively against her abdomen. He was glad she was pregnant but angry that he could not remember their first time.

Sesshomaru was about to remedy that fact when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed at her bodily function making Sesshomaru smirk. "You should eat something mate. We wouldn't want you to lose your stamina would we." He winked as he moved to get dressed. Kagome's blush turned a deeper shade of red as she adjusted her clothes back into their appropriate place and left the room to find something to eat.

The house was empty. Apparently Rin and Jaken had left the house already. Probably to go exploring or see Kaede. The old priestess had started teaching the young girl how to identify different herbs and quickly found out that she had the makings of a powerful priestess much like Kagome. Rin thought her lessons were all fun and games for the moment and enjoyed learning everything that the old woman had to teach her.

Kagome went out to get some food only to find a bottle of fresh milk and some fresh baked rolls on her doorstep with a note from Kaede:

Kagome,

Don't worry about anything today. I will take care of Rin and keep Jaken out of the way. Have fun with Sesshomaru today. I'm happy for you both.

Congratulations child,

Kaede.

She knew. Kagome had given up on trying to figure out where Kaede got all of her information from after these past few years.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her waist as he read the letter over her shoulder. A low laugh escaped his lips. "Looks like we have the day to ourselves and I know just how to spend it." He said as he moved his hands up to grip her breasts. Kagome involuntarily moved against him.

"I'm thinking the same thing, but I need to eat first love." Kagome said as she almost dropped the milk.

Sesshomaru let go and took a seat at the kitchen counter as Kagome got plates and cups. Even if Sesshomaru wasn't going to eat she was still going to give him food. After serving the milk and rolls she sat next to Sesshomaru intending to eat but was shocked when Sesshomaru snatched her plate from her. She was about to protest when she saw him holding out a perfect bite sized piece for her. He held the bite to her lips and she opened her mouth tasting a combination of the delicious food and his fingers. She had never known eating a meal could be so erotic. Sesshomaru continued feeding her until the plate was empty. Kagome closed her eyes as she took the last bite and licked the crumbs from Sesshomaru's fingers.

***WARNING!***

Sesshomaru pushed the dishes off the counter and placed his mate in their spot as they crashed to the floor. Standing between her legs he began to kiss her passionately while exploring every inch of her body with his fingers and every corner of her mouth with his tongue. Kagome squirmed from his affections aching for something more.

Sesshomaru expertly removed her clothes without taking his hands from her body. He wanted to take his time but he longed to feel himself inside of her. He hated to rush since he couldn't remember their previous love making but her moans called to him like a siren. She whimpered as he moved away from her to remove his pants exposing his now full sized erection.

Kagome was breathless and could barely contain her shock at his new sized. Sesshomaru had been large before but now he was huge. She stared at the god before her and reached out her arms to embrace him. "Don't make me wait." She said invitingly as he took in the sight before him. Her legs were wide begging for him to enter her. She was fully submitting to him and he couldn't believe he had forgotten an inch of her. He growled as he moved forward to claim his mate once more.

As soon as he was close enough Kagome wrapped her legs around him pulling him close and throwing out her submissive attitude as sge ground her heat against his erection. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her enthusiasm. Not being one to give up dominance, at least not during the first time he could remember, he pulled her off the counter and spun her around. He pushed her forward so that her chest was pressed firmly against the counter top, her toes barely touching the floor and her ass in the air at the perfect position for him.

Kagome whined as Sesshomaru teased her slit. She was dripping wet and Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to wait much longer. He shoved three fingers into her moist opening and began pumping her quickly stretching her holes to accommodate for his larger size. She screamed in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. She began to feel her orgasm building quickly and began to shake as Sesshomaru pulled his hand away and replaced his fingers with his cock.

Sesshomaru groaned as he pushed into her. Kagome was so tight and felt so good. Her pussy fit him like a glove as if she had been made specifically for him. He moved slowly at first until she was comfortable with his larger size. He knew it was time to move faster when she began meeting his thrusts attempting to increase the pace of their love making herself. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips tightly causing her to gasp and began pounding into her each stroke harder and faster than the last until he reached an inhumanly fast pace. All Kagome could do was cling to the sides of the counter as she screamed at the top of her lungs from the sensations that Sesshomaru was giving her.

They were both out of breath and unable to speak as they screamed their climaxes to the world. Sesshomaru slumped against her as he came violently into her waiting womb. They slipped to the floor and clutched at each other for support as they came down from their high.

***Warning ends here***

"Ready for round two" Sesshomaru asked smirking. "We have several more roomes to christen before Rin and Jaken return." Kagome shrieked and giggled as Sesshomaru scooped her up and carried her into the next room. They spent the rest of the day in the same fashion christening several rooms in different places and several varied positions.

Author's note:

Sess: Well that took way too long for you to finish.

Me: Well I don't know if you've noticed but it is really awkward writing sex scenes when you're stuck in a car with your parents.

Sess: You could have sat in the back.

Me: I get car sick.

Sess: Excuses excuses.

Me: Fine for that you're going in the dog house in the next chapter!

Sess: Wait no I'm sorry! I'll stop!

Me: Well no you know there are consequences for your actions. I'll let the other Lords deal with you.

Sess: You Didn't!

Me: Oh yes I did. You"re in trouble now.

Sess: *Hides behind Alyse

Me: What are you doing?

Sess: You called them you're explaining everything and staying between me and them.

Me: Are they really that bad? *Nervous

Sess: *Laughs. Nahh just paying you back. We're good friends.

Me: *Slaps Sesshomaru then leaves followed by loud laughter.

Sess: YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!

Me: I AM A GIRL MORON!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha. I have been asked several times about updates Don't worry there are more chapters coming and I will do my best to regularly update. I also promise that all the loose ends will be tied up and you will definitely know when it is over. Enjoy this chapter and please review.

The sun was setting and Kagome was making dinner every once in a while slapping Sesshomaru's hands away from her body. "Sesshomaru, Rin is going to be back any minute and we haven't eaten since early this morning. Now stop trying to seduce me and go sit down." Sesshomaru was a bit dejected but didn't show it as he gave her a chaste kiss and sat down at the counter to watch her prepare the dinner.

Sesshomaru was smiling as his mate moved gracefully around the kitchen. He loved the way she moved and couldn't believe that she was his. Kagome dropped the bowl she was holding and reached fo the counter as she clutched at her stomach. Sesshomaru caught the bowl just before it shattered on the floor. Standing up and placing the bowl on the counter he moved to him mate checking her over. She was breathing hard. Her face was pale and her knuckles were white from clutching the counter so hard.

Seconds later Sesshomaru understood why she had paled. He sensed a large group of demons heading toward the village led by one that rivaled his own power. 'Shit' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he led Kagome to a seat in the living room. Helping her sit he took her hands and knelt in front of her.

"Kagome please forgive me," Sesshomaru started as she stared into his eyes. "I should have warned you that this would happen eventually. I just never thought they would come so soon."

"I don't understand. What's going on? Who's coming?" Kagome asked feeling panicked.

"The other lords are going to summon us. I broke the rules by mating you so quickly. The lords believe that they have some say over who I choose as a mate and will be angry that I went over their heads and took you without their permission." Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from her. "There will be consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Kagome asked shakily moving to shield her stomach and newly conceived baby. Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Sesshomaru! What Kind Of Consequences!?" Kagome yelled.

"They're here." Sesshomaru said as he got up and headed toward the door. He looked back at Kagome as he opened the door. "Wait here. I need to talk to them first." He walked out leaving Kagome to dwell on their conversation. The consequences must be bad for Sesshomaru not to have explained or at least told her that everything would be fine. Of course she knew that everything would work out eventually but right now she was terrified. She felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

After her stomach settled she rose to her feet and returned to the kitchen to finish making the dinner. Just as she placed the finishing touches on the soup there was a knock on the door. Her heart began to race. Sesshomaru surly wouldn't knock and Rin and Jaken were either too forgetful or just didn't care about the courtesy. Kaede also didn't bother knocking because she felt she was too old to waist her time waiting outside on stoops.

Kagome moved to the door and opened it slowly ready for anything. She was met by two burly looking bull demons that looked a lot like minotaurs. Kagome gulped but remembering her manners stood up straight and spoke, "Can I help you?"

"Lady Kagome," the bull on the right spoke. "You are to come with us." The bulls reached forward to grab her arms. She stepped back out of their reach.

"Excuse me!" She said forcefully yanking her arms away from their grasps. "Who do you think you are? You are on my property. I am the mate of Lord Sesshomaru and you will treat me with more respect! My mate asked me to wait for him here so I will not be going with you. Now you may remove yourselves from my yard or I will remove you." Kagome ranted finding more strength than she knew she had.

"I apologize my lady, but Lord Ko has ordered us to bring you to him." The bull to the left said before crashing through the door and flinging Kagome over his shoulder. Kagome screamed and beat her fists against her captor's back. She attempted to purify the demon with her hands but for some reason she couldn't.

"Save your strength miko." The bull that wasn't carrying her said, "We are immune to your powers."

Kagome stopped struggling. They weren't hurting her and she refused to exhaust herself and possibly hurt her unborn child. "Put me down." Kagome said calmly. The bulls began to laugh at this small powerless girl ordering them around. "Put me down now or I will be sure to watch as Lord Sesshomaru disembowels you one at a time and forces you to eat your own innards." The laughter ceased and the demons looked at each other. They knew lord Sesshomaru and knew that the threat was not half-assed. Sesshomaru was likely to do worse. The demons looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright but only if you come with us willingly. Otherwise I will have to carry you again." The bull said as he placed her on the ground. Kagome straightened her outfit then turned on her heels to continue walking in the same direction that the bulls had been taking. This Lord Ko or whatever was going to get a piece of her mind. Consequences be damned.

Author's Note:

Me: Well so far so good.

Sess: I don't get it. I thought I was supposed to be in trouble.

Me: Well we'll see what happens in the next chapter.

Sess: Spoil sport

Me: Always ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Author's note:** I don't own Inuyasha. I'm sorry for the delay I have several excuses but really I was just being lazy. That and my cat went missing yesterday witch is unusual for him so please say a prayer for his safe return. I am very attached to my pets. Anyway enough with the morbidity and enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru Knew Kagome was mad at him and was probably going to Be furious when he was finally able to explain what they were in for. Right now it was more important to keep her safe and the safest place for her was in the house. Sesshomaru placed a barrier around the house. As long as Kagome didn't step outside she would stay safe. Sesshomaru sniffed the air getting an idea of where everyone was. Most of the villagers were in their homes. Rin and Jaken were with the old woman and didn't seem like they would be leaving any time soon. He turned in the direction of the woods where the group of youkai were stopped. They knew that he would come to them.

Sesshomaru ran to the clearing where the youkai stood in ranks. There must have been at least 50. Pathetic. Only one of these youki had any real power. Lord Ko smiled a fangy grin at Seshomaru as he sent out a wave of power that left the lesser youkai trembling in their armor.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Ko chided, "Is that any way to treat an old friend."

"What do you want, you disgusting old snake?" Sesshomaru was not in the mood for twisted words. Right now Lord Ko was a threat to him and his mate. He also didn't appreciate that he would drag along a bunch of weak-ass demons whose only purpose was to tire him out.

"Now, now Sesshomaru no need to be rude."

"You are here threatening this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru's mate. I think the gods will forgive my rudeness." Sesshomaru growled. His eyes were beginning to bleed red and his claws were elongating. He had always hated the Snake lord and longed to sink his claws into his throat.

"Ah. Here we've reached the point of this little meeting. The Gods may forgive you for your transgressions Lord Sesshomaru, but I will not. " Ko said hissing flicking his forked tongue in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru's patience broke and was about to attack Ko when he heard his mate cry out. He froze in his tracks as a wicked grin crossed Ko's face. "Right on schedule." Ko smirked, "My vassal's should be here with your whore any second."

Sesshomaru growled at the insult to his mate. If Ko wasn't a lord he would remove his innards and play with them in front of him, but there were laws and he had already broken one of them by taking Kagome as his mate. Ko was enjoying watching the daiyoukai squirm. It served him right after all these years. Ko had watched him parade around all smug and had longed to knock him down a few pegs.

Kagome was close now. Sesshomaru and Ko both turned to face the direction that the scent was coming from. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised that he could tell his mate was angry. He just hoped she was more angry at the demon escorts than him for not telling her what was going on. It wasn't long before Kagome emerged from the woods leading the two bull demons behind her.

It was probably a good thing that Sesshomaru was facing away from Ko and did not see his reaction to Kagome. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped but only for a moment. This goddess was Sesshomaru's mate? Ko licked his lips as he composed himself. No wonder the western lord had taken her before consulting the other lords. She was beautiful and the power radiating from her made his skin tingle. Ko was sure there would have been a battle between the unmated lords for the right to claim this striking creature human or not. As Ko observed her and the way she moved he was truly considering that she was not human.

Then she spoke with the voice of a commanding angel, "So who is going to explain what the Hell is going on here!" Kagome looked around the group of demons. She was furious and her powers were causing sparks to fly around her body. The lesser demons who were staring in shock backed away leaving Ko and Sesshomaru at the center of her attention.

"My apologies lady." Ko said moving to circle her. "Apparently Lord Sesshomaru did not explain to you that in order for you to be accepted as mates you must first have the permission of the counsel of lords." Ko reached out and stroked her hair as he passed behind her causing her to flinch. Kagome did not like the aura around this so called 'Lord'. "Due to his lapse in judgment there will be consequences and I'm truly sorry for this my dear until a decision is made your mating is Broken!" Ko lunged out and bit Kagome over her mating mark shooting a poison into her neck that would disolve the mating mark and the bond between her and Sesshomaru.

"No!" Kagome and Sesshomaru screamed in unison as Ko backed away wiping his mouth. He had enjoyed that way too much. It was technically an unnecessary move but now he could challenge Sesshomaru when the time came to keep Kagome as his own.

Kagome crumpled to the ground as the venom at away at her bond. Sesshomaru moved to comfort her but found his way blocked by Ko. "The counsel of lords will meet at the western fortress in two days. Until then we will keep Kagome." Ko gestured to his vassals to collect Kagome. "Two days Sesshomaru. Don't be late." Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword to protest but found himself face to face with an empty clearing. They were gone and had taken Kagome with them.

Sesshomaru swung his sword cutting down a tree and howled in anguish. His bond with Kagome had been broken, She had been kidnapped, and they were both awaiting sentencing from a counsel of demons who were not to be trusted. Whatever happened in the next few days was not going to be good and would change the course of the future as they knew it.

Author's note:

Sess: Cats? I thought you were a dog person...

Me: I like both the same. I don't have a dog right now due to my living situation but I have two cats.

Sess: I don't particularly like cats.

Me: Well my cats would probably attack you since you're a dog... they don't like dogs... or other animals.

Sess: I'm not surprised.

Me: They liked my old dog and my neighbor's terrier... but they didn't have a death wish and learned their place when it came to coming near my babies.

Sess: O.o Babbies

Me: Shut-Up. I've had the oldest one for 13 years and the missing one (little shit) for 10.

Sess: But you called them babies.

Me: That's because they act like babies and I raised them so they're like my kids.

Sess: Mmmm-hummm

Me: Don't patronize me Sesshomaru!

Sess: Sorry sorry.

Me I don't believe you.

Sess: Well I can't say it any more convincingly right now... Where are you going?

Me: I'm going to go play Assassins creed and pretend I'm assassinating you!

Sess: Why?

Me: Because I can't kill you now you're too damn important to the story. Then again I could rewrite history and kill you off for a while leaving Kagome in Lord Ko's clutches.

Sess: You wouldn't! :O

Me: You have no idea what I'm capable of Sesshomaru. So watch it.

Sess: *Gulp


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha etc. I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I am swamped with school work and have not had the energy to write much. That and I think Cassie is slacking on the inspiration for this story. She has gone back to trying to convince me to write original work. Well lets see how this goes. Please enjoy hopefully I will have more time to write in the future.

*Future*

Inuyasha was looking into the mirror at the upscale boutique that Sesshomaru had taken him to in order to be fitted for his new wardrobe. He was standing as still as possible as the seamstress took his measurements and began pinning his new suit. Sesshomaru laughed at his brother's discomfort. "Relax Inuyasha. If you don't Marie might have trouble making sure you're comfortable after she has finished."

"Shut-up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled through gritted teeth. "If you haven't noticed where her hands are they are dangerously close to my crotch!" Marie snickered and Sesshomaru openly laughed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm very good at my job. No one has been castrated yet." Marie reassured him. "Plus I'm finished anyway. Your suit will be finished at the end of the week." Marie stood up smiling. "Carefully remove the suit and I will tailor your other clothes to these measurements." Marie turned to leave the fitting room in order to give the brothers some privacy.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as she closed the door. He didn't specify if he was talking to Marie or Sesshomaru. He probably didn't know himself. Inuyasha was still in a state of shock after everything that happened. Sesshomaru understood. He got up and embraced his brother who started to cry. All of the emotions he had bottled up since his childhood came pouring out and he clung to his brother for support.

"It's all going to be ok now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru comforted him as tears soaked his shirt. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. We're a family now and nothing is going to change that." Sesshomaru knew this was a half truth and that someday Inuyasha would choose to return to the past for the good of the family but he didn't need to worry about that for many years. A few moments passed and Inuyasha was able to pull himself together.

"We speak of this to no one." Inuyasha said sounding as masculine as he could. Sesshomaru agreed and they laughed.

"Defend yourself!" Yelled Kai the second Inuyasha stepped into the house. The young inu jumped from the banister straight for his uncle as his older brother Toshiro Knelt behind Inuyasha. The force of the unexpected impact caused the three of them to fall in a heap on the floor. Laughter filled the halls as more children joined in the "dog pile". Sesshomaru smiled happy that for once he was not the one on the bottom of that mess of tangled limbs.

One of the smaller children who was too smart to join in the chaos made her way over to Sesshomaru. He scooped her up second naturedly and went off in search of his mate leaving Inuyasha to fend for himself.

"Alright you brats get off of me." Inuyasha said playfully.

"Never surrender men!" Kai shouted. "We have him right where we want him!" Somehow unknown to everyone Kai had wiggled his way out of the pile of bodies that had "uncle Inuyasha" pinned to the floor. A mischievous smile swept across his face as he held up his mother's make=up bag. "Hold him down troops. Today we take no prisoners." Kai uncapped a lipstick and went straight for Inuyasha's face. His screams could be heard throughout the castle as the torture continued for several minutes. Eventually Kagome put a stop to the fuss after taking several pictures. Kai was scolded but they all knew that he would think up bigger and better schemes in the future. Inuyasha looked forward to it.

Author's note

Sess: Ha I would Kill to see Inuyasha attacked by a bunch of kids. Hey Alyse where did you hire those kids from a few chapters back?

Me: Sesshomaru you are not exploiting children in an attempt to humiliate your brother!

Sess: I wouldn't be exploiting them, I would compensate them well for the entertainment. Plus they enjoyed jumping on me so much I think they'd get a kick out of it.

Me: Sure you're just Sooooooo thoughtful. O.o

Sess: I am aren't I. :3

Me: Do I need to invest in a sarcasm sign?

Sess: Nope just keep complimenting me like you usually do and I'll be happy.

Me: Someone needs to stick a pin in that inflated ego of yours.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha... Ok so since I took so long to update I'm giving you all an extra chapter. i know how long you've been waiting for this chapter so enjoy.

*Feudal Era*

Kagome was still unconscious after 24 hours. A pink barrier encased her body so that no one could get near her. Her body was fighting off the poison with everything it had. Ko paced as he watched her toss in her sleep. He was furious. He had her and yet there was nothing he could do with her. He couldn't torture her, he couldn't woo her, he couldn't touch her, he couldn't even look into her majestic eyes. Ko threw a vase of flowers across the room. She shouldn't still be sleeping. They had made camp outside of the western fortress. Ko had barely given Sesshomaru enough time to get there in hopes that he would fail and ownership of Kagome would be left to him. Truthfully he knew better. Nothing would stop Sesshomaru from getting here on time. After giving he one last look he left the room and went off to vent his frustrations on one of his lesser lackeys.

The miko although unable to move or open her eyes was conscious. She breathed a small sigh of relief as the snake demon left the room. Kagome was in too much pain physically and mentally to maintain the barrier much longer. Her body felt like it was on fire from the poison, she was worried about her baby, and ached to be in Sesshomaru's arms once more. She brought down her barrier sensing that no one in the vicinity would dare disturb her. Using her remaining energy she focused on healing herself. Not knowing the extent of the poison's potency she began working quickly first placing a small barrier around her womb to keep the poison away from her growing child. Slowly she began to enlarge the barrier pushing the poison out of her cells.

The process was excruciating and a last resort. Kaede had instructed her on the basics of this process but she had never tried it before. The hardest part of performing the process on yourself was staying conscious through the pain. If she stopped at any point or lost consciousness the poison would spread and she would be defenseless. Kagome moved her barrier slowly as sweat dripped from her face. The only things that kept her awake were the thoughts of Sesshomaru and her child.

She was about half way done when she started to lose focus. 'Not yet' she thought as she began to move the barrier just a little faster. She just needed to get the poison out. Catching her second wind she began to push harder. The barrier had reached her neck where Ko had bitten her. If she had been able to scream nothing would have been able to stop her from crying out in pain. Just a few more inches and the poison would be gone.

Kagome gasped for air as she expelled the last of the poison from her body. The pain was gone but now she was unable to move from exhaustion. She sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was escape and get back to Sesshomaru. Slowly she moved her hands to caress her stomach. 'Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get out of here and find your daddy soon. Mommy just needs to rest for a minute,' Kagome thought to her child. A tear slipped from her eye. She tried to create a barrier but her powers were drained and she was slipping into unconsciousness. "Sesshomaru please help me." Kagome whispered as she blacked out.

Images swam through Kagome's subconscious. Scenes from the past, the future, and long forgotten dreams haunted her as she slept. Knowing that all would work out eventually did nothing for her present anxiety. She had no clue what would transpire in the next few centuries that stood between her and her happy future with Sesshomaru. Kagome focused on the memory of future Sesshomaru holding her. How she longed for his arms to embrace her now.

Hours passed. Finally Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her body felt heavy but she could move. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Moving was exhausting but she couldn't stay there. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her. She fell back onto the bed defeated. There was no way she could escape or defend herself if she couldn't even walk. Even if she managed to get away she would be caught almost immediately.

It took her a moment before she realized that her struggles had not gone unobserved. Ko leaned against the wall across from her, a smirk plastered across his face. Kagome tried to put up a barrier but all that happened was a few sparks flew out from her body. "No." Kagome said simply. She really was defenseless now and was at the mercy of the demon lord in front of her. This was not going to end well. Kagome moved her arms to a protective position in front of her stomach as Ko moved toward her.

The snake stretched out a hand and grasped her chin. Moving his face close to hers he whipped out his forked tongue to taste her tears. He tasted fear. Good she should fear him. "Now my sweet Kagome. Let's find out exactly why you are so special."

Author's note"

Sess: Somebody's going to put a hit out on you if you're not careful.

Me: Why!?

Sess: You keep leaving them with awful cliffhangers like this.

Me: Well I'm sorry that's how I write. Honestly People would probably be more upset if I bade it boring by wrapping every chapter in a neat little bow.

Sess: Well you don't have to wrap every chapter up just don't leave it like that.

Me: Hey it could have been worse. Plus I'm a bit preoccupied thinking about this assignment I have due this week that's worth about half of my grade. I didn't think these assignments actually existed. Talk about pressure.

Sess: I could re-leave some of that pressure for you. *Smirks seductively

Me: Are you serious?

Sess: Of course! *Smiles wider and moves forward.

Me: Great you can finish this paper for me and respond to my teacher's email while i focus on this assignment!

Sess: *Jaw drops as Alyse passes him her old laptop

Me: Sesshomaru you're a lifesaver ;). *Laughs at a confused Sesshomaru as he looks over the assignment instructions

Sess: Is this even in English!?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah. I am so happy I have time to write again. Someone please remind me why the hell I decided to go to grad school. "Because you want to be a teacher and it's faster and more efficient than getting a second bachelors degree." thanks Cassie. "You're welcome. Don't sweat it you'll be done in 8 months :D". OK anyway have fun with this chapter.

Suddenly Ko let out a loud shriek as his hand was burned. He jumped back from the surprised Miko. There was a green aura surrounding that felt like Sesshomaru's. Kagome sat perfectly still she felt like she was about to pass out again. She didn't understand where this new aura was coming from... unless. She looked down at her stomach. a slight bulge was beginning to show. Could the baby have powers already? He was conceived less than a week ago, but that was the only explanation unless some of Sesshomaru's residual mating energy was left in her body and not completely destroyed by Ko's poison.

Kagome's hands moved to caress her stomach. If her baby was the one defending her there was no way she could stop fighting even if she was too tired to stand. The motion didn't escape Ko's notice. "you're pregnant," he sneered glaring at her stomach. This complicated things. Knowing that she was pregnant might cause the other lords to overlook Sesshomaru's lapse in judgment in favor of the child's wellbeing especially since they had been trying to convince Sesshomaru that he needed an heir for centuries. Ko didn't know how to proceed with this situation. He could continue with his plan and hope that the council of lords would follow their laws, punishing Sesshomaru and giving Kagome to him along with the child. He could hill the fetus and chalk it up to a miscarriage taking away the offending parasite and face the wrath of the daiyouki and the miko. Under no circumstances would he agree to simply return the miko to Sesshomaru. He hated the lord and would not lower himself to apologize for attempting to steal his pregnant mate.

He had to decide soon. The longer Kagome was pregnant the more obvious it became not just the physical changes but her sent as well. The real question that needed answering was how much of Sesshomaru's wrath was he willing to take on. Physically the dog demon was stronger than him but he had more resources and although limited he could travel through different plains. Plus knowing Sesshomaru would never stop hunting him until he was dead and he had Kagome back was a big factor. This woman was beautiful but Ko didn't think she was worth dying for.

"Get up." Ko said turning his back on Kagome. "It's time to face your destiny."

Sesshomaru reached his castle gates in record time. There was still six hours before the lords would arrive and pass judgment on him and his mate. Sesshomaru began barking out orders to his staff as they began running around to prepare for the lords and Kagome's arrival. The judgment would be swift. Punishment could be anything from a slap on the wrist, to unexplainable tortures, or a slow and painful death.

Sesshomaru had attended only a few of these sentencing's before but never on this side of the judgment. He wasn't afraid of the other lords but he worried about what could come from their verdict. If they let him off easy he would accept his punishment and move on with is life loving Kagome. There was always the chance that the other lords would see this as their only chance to be rid of the inuyukai for good which many of them had been attempting to do for decades if not centuries. They did not respect that Sesshomaru was a caring leader that made sure that all the inhabitants in his lands were looked after. Many of the lords looked at their vassals as fodder to be used in any way they saw fit. In this case there was going to be a fight and the lords would have to choose sides. Sesshomaru would not allow any harm to come to his mate, their unborn child, or his lands. Whoever stood against him would have to die. There was no other option. Ko would go last. Sesshomaru wanted to take his time with that bastard and began to imagine the pleasure he would feel when he crushed the snakes heart in front of him.

Time passed slowly but the lords soon began to arrive and Sesshomaru escorted them to the great hall where they took seats behind a long table that had been prepared for their arrival. There were 10 lords in all including Ko and Sesshomaru. Although Sesshomaru was the sole Lord of the West the other lands had been divided through conflict, inheritance, war, and trade. The Inuyoukai had strict rules, ample resources, and a disciplined military that kept their lands intact. It was easy to see that Lord Sesshomaru was the most powerful and envied lord in the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a Tiger youkai began to speak. "Before Lord Ko arrives would you mind telling us what this is all about. The snake was annoyingly unclear when he called this meeting. We are only aware that there has been some serious breach in protocol on your part that needs to be addressed."

"My lords this Sesshomaru apologizes for this sudden meeting and Lord Ko's inability to speak long enough to enlighten you on the situation." Sesshomaru began explaining the situation, "due to a situation caused by this one's beast in which this Sesshomaru was changed into a younger version of oneself this Sesshomaru has mated without the permission of the council. This situation was witnessed by several vassals, this Sesshomaru's ward, brother, mate, and several villagers in Edo."

"This is a Sssssserious claim, Lord Sesssssshomaru." hissed Lord Ko as he entered the hall dragging Kagome behind him. "Did you happen to mention that you broke the rulesssss for thisss human or that you attacked me when I came to passss judgment?"

Sesshomaru growled as Ko pushed Kagome forward. She fell to the floor and his eyes bled red. He was by her side in a flash. Sesshomaru checked as much of his mate as he could see without letting her go.

"What do you mean that she is your mate Sesshomaru? Even I can tell from here that she bares no mark," a hawk lord spoke up.

"She is quite beautiful though. I approve of your choice if this is who you intend to mate," chimed in an old monkey demon who had been friends with Sesshomaru for years.

"I Passed judgment and removed their mating bond myself." Said Ko, "I admit I acted harshly on an impulse but this indeed was his mate."

"Ko you did not have the authority to act in such a manner without the permission of the council," the Cat demonness chided the snake. "By acting rashly you have erased the evidence that proves your accusation. I move that in light of this situation the current charges against Lord Sesshomaru be dropped and that Lord Ko be stripped of his lands and powers."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as sounds of agreement circled around the table. Ko screamed in anger as he ran from the hall. Those closest to his lands would decide what would happen to them and the snake wouldn't bother them again.

"Now down for the real business. We must vote on whether or not we accept this human as Lord Sesshomaru's mate. As someone stated before she is beautiful and on another note seems to already be carrying Lord Sesshomaru's heir. What say you Nay or Aye."

Authors note:

Ok so people keep leaving me comments saying that Kagome was giving up way too easily. Well she is not giving up at all. She was poisoned and had to use her powers to completely heal herself leaving her completely drained of energy. It's not that she didn't want to fight back she physically couldn't.

Sess: Wow Alyse you're kinda mean to have left her in that state.

Me: Are you kidding me it was logical and honestly a lot of things could have happened that were much worse than that.

Sess: Remind me to not get on your bad side.

Me: That never stopped you before.

Sess: Are you calling me a masochist?

Me: If the shoe fits...

Sess: *Moves closer. You know I've been called a Sadist before too.

Me: *Gulp. Ummmm I have to go I think I left the oven on... *runs out of the room

Sess: How could you have done that? This is the first time today that you left your room. *Chases after Alyse

Cassie: Oh how I've missed this. Bring me back some popcorn!


End file.
